


Messy

by RaccoonOfChaos



Series: Serial Messiness [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Budding Relationship, Bullying, Drowning, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Mental Breakdown, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Bokuto Koutarou/Shirofuku Yukie, Misunderstandings, Rule 63, Self-Harm, Skinny Dipping, Strangulation, Stripping, Ugly Uniforms, Underwear, Would You Rather, alcohol mention, bokuto koutarou in a relationship with oc mention, gay Kuroo Testurou, gross humor, skirt flipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonOfChaos/pseuds/RaccoonOfChaos
Summary: A rule 63 au that only gets messier as you go along! An innocent enough crack comedy that slowly builds into something more.Alternatively: It's all fun and games until Oikawa snaps.





	1. Entering the Devils Den

The Karasuno bus slowed to a halt in the guest parking lot of Aoba Johsai. Takeda sensei sighed, relieved to finally have made it and for everyone to get off. The bus ride had been stressful and rowdy what with Kageyama shooting evil glares and mumbling something to herself, Tanaka practically screaming in everyone’s ear about kicking Seijoh’s elite asses, and Hinata...well she needed to get off the bus sooner than anyone. 

The girls stretched and chatted outside of the bus waiting for their coach and teacher. It was beautiful outside, and the campus of Aoba Johsai, big, pristine, and almost holy feeling, glowed in the sunlight like some sort of blessed sanctuary for stuffy, elite brats. Kageyama took it in, filling with heated rage. The sight of this uppity place just pissed her off. And it pissed her off more knowing she was bound to run into some less than savory characters here. She stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets and tried to turn her attention to her team, only to find Hinata doubled over, groaning and griping, green in the face. 

“I-I’m going to the bathroom!” she shouted as she sprinted towards the nearest building. It took everyone by surprise, but it wasn’t that big of a deal. It wouldn’t have been such a big deal if Kageyama wasn’t already on edge. 

“Are you stupid?! You better not chicken out before the game, you idiot!” she barked after Hinata who had already ran past her range of hearing. Kageyama growled under breath, anger swelling even more as she stomped after her moron of a partner, only to be held back by Sugawara. 

“Calm down, just give her some time,” she struggled to hold back Kageyama and beckoned for Tanaka to help her. 

“Okay, let’s get going to the gym.” Daichi intervened, forcing the team to straighten up and go towards the gym. She trailed behind them making sure to keep a sharp eye on the troublemakers in the front, i.e. Tanaka, Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi. Honestly, she couldn’t take her eyes off of them for a second.

“Hey, Daichi, I don’t recall, have we ever had a practice match against Seijoh before?” Sugawara questioned half to herself though directed at Daichi. Taken out of concentration suddenly her pace slowed to match Sugawara as she tried to remember. 

“I...don’t think so. I think they’ve always been kinda out of our league so to speak, and it’s not like their coach and ours were close…” she trailed off in thought, pondering if Karasuno had ever had a match against Seijoh in all its history. She couldn’t think of a significant instance, or any story she’s heard of a Karasuno/Aoba Johsai match.

Around the corner of Gym 3 two Seijoh volleyball players walked side by side discussing their upcoming match. 

“That Karasuno team, do you think they’re strong?” Yahaba asked Kindaichi as the two girls strolled along. No one on the current Seijoh team had ever played against Karasuno, all they know about them are rumors and stories passed down. Just as they began to approach the corner of the gym, so were the “troublemakers”, having made a good distance between them and Daichi. “I heard they have some scary players. Like one girl has half her head shaved and is a total badass!” just as Yahaba had carelessly blurted out her words of gossip, Tanaka, the “badass” in question, just so happened to be at hearing range. Struck by this sudden attack of character by some stranger she made herself seen from around the corner and shot the two girls a bone chilling glare. 

“What was that? You got somethin’ to say, huh?” She continued to shoot daggers with her stare as she stomped towards the enemies. Both Yahaba and Kindaichi froze and felt a chill run down their spine. Yahaba was right, there was a tough girl on the team that looked like she’d pick a fight with a biker. At a loss for a response the frightened girls looked at the other members backing Tanaka up, only to find they weren't any less intimidating.

“Tch, go easy on them, Tanaka, you’re scaring the poor little pansies.” Tsukishima smirked and laughed as she looked down her nose at Kindaichi and Yahaba, who were several centimeters below her. Kindaichi tensed at that moment, sizing up Tsukishima. She never expected someone so tall and lanky to be on Karasuno’s team. Next to Tsukishima was another girl with an intense stare, smirking and laughing along with her tall friend. Out of nowhere shaking the silence away and trying to regain control, Yahaba finally yelled back.

“We-we’re not...afraid of you guys! You may act tough but everyone knows you’re a bunch of clipped crows with no real shot anymore!” Almost immediately did she regret the words that came from her mouth. The expressions on the Karasuno girls’ faces went from taunting to furious. On pure instinct Kindaichi and Yahaba took a step back, preparing to make a run for it when suddenly another Karasuno team member seemed to appear out of nowhere behind the juniors. She was big and absolutely terrifying with fury in her eyes. She grabbed a hold of Tanaka’s head and forced her to bow forward. 

“We’re so sorry! Please forgive their rudeness!” Daichi apologized for her troublemaking underclassmen as she forced them toward the gym, holding onto Tanaka’s neck. Relief washed over Yahaba and Kindaichi as they watched their aggressors leave. At the same moment though, Kindaichi spotted someone else unsavory from Karasuno. Kageyama walked by, following her teammates into the gym. A tightness formed in Kindaichi’s stomach and she could feel her jaw clench as Kageyama sauntered by, not even turning to acknowledge them. Without thinking she called out to her old tyrant of a captain.

“Well well well, if it isn’t your majesty, back again to humble us lowly volleyball peasants! How’s you tyranny going at Karasuno, princess?” Kindaichi taunted Kageyama, knowing full well that it would infuriate her. It’s what she deserves after all. However, instead of some hotheaded barking, or vengeful glare, all she got was a calm retort.

“Kindaichi, good to see you’re still a whiny little dumbass.” Albeit a biting retort. 

“Wow calling me by my name, instead of my jersey number, have you been taking medication for your chronic bitchiness?” she spat back. 

“Are you taking medication for that chronic smell?” Kageyama came back instantly. Kindaichi could feel her face heating up with anger, but Kageyama looked completely calm. This new demeanor was more than off putting, although it seemed her knack for biting comebacks hadn’t weakened.

“What smell?! You-” before Kindaichi could finish her sentence Kageyama turned to Yahaba and leaned in closer to pretend whisper something to her.

“If your side of the court ever starts to smell like a fishing dock, just tell Kindaichi to close her legs. Although that’ll only help a little.” The moment she finished her sentence she whipped back upright, turned up her nose, and walked away into the gym. Kindaichi stood completely red from forehead to chest, sputtering and tripping over every word that she tried to form until eventually giving up in a flurry of snarls and shrieks, frantically shaking her hands and stomping on the ground. Yahaba just stood next to her completely dumbfounded; on one hand she can’t believe someone just said something like that to her right in front of Kindaichi, and with a straight face. On the other hand, she had to cover her mouth and focus a lot of attention on breathing evenly just to prevent herself from bursting into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. This game was really going to be interesting.


	2. Enter the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's possible I'll add chapters later on if that happens I'll update the tags!  
> This is rule 63 so all the volleyball boys are now volleyball girls  
> I only included characters that are mentioned in the story even though more are implied to be there.
> 
> The "bullying" mentioned in the tags is comedic and pretty much exclusively aimed at Kindaichi. Why? I never really like Kindaichi but they're still an important character!
> 
> Lots of swearing!
> 
> Some of them are REALLY fucking catty in this XD just because of my type of humor. Insults and drags galore.   
> Oikawa is implied to be mentally unstable in this, but i don't think it's prominent enough to be tagged. Either way I'll just say that in this AU we're dealing with Psycho!Oikawa.
> 
> Kageyama may be a bit ooc but its for humor don't take any of this too seriously!
> 
> Basically, a recap of Karasuno's first practice match with Seijoh.

The match with Aoba Johsai went about as well as one could expect in the first set. Hinata, still feeling sick to her stomach when the whistle blew, fell over every player, got smacked with nearly every spike, and simply couldn’t keep together long enough to figure out which spot she was even supposed to be in. Her nerves were out of control. Whenever the other team had to ball to serve her vision would blur and it was like she was shutting down in the middle of them game. Only when the ball was millimeters from her face or her body had suddenly moved several meters across the court to get a ball that clearly wasn’t for her did her vision come back along with every other sensory device she had, making the entire experience a big blur of limbs, balls, and and most intense glares from Kageyama. She looked at her team, then back at Seijoh, they looked cocky, like they were making fun of her. Then she looked back at her team; they stood their ground, faces stern, focused, determined to get it together. Why couldn’t she be more like that, she wondered. More in control, more sure of herself. As it was now she stood out like a sore thumb, like a big, or rather little, orange target. Her entire body was trembling and now of all times it was her turn to serve. At this time it was match point for Aoba Johsai. If she messed this up not only would she let her entire team down, but Kageyama would undoubtedly have her kicked onto the sidelines. A sudden flashback to just before the match invaded her mind. 

Hinata had just exited the bathroom, still feeling queasy and nauseous. She rubbed her stomach hoping to soothe its uneasiness to no avail, when she heard talking coming from two girls down the hall. 

“She’s the WORST! Honestly, if you’d been on our team back in middle school you’d want to blow your brains out! She thinks she’s better than everyone else cuz her technique is “flawless” and bitches and yells when we don’t do things her way. That’s why people called her princess cuz she’s a huge brat!” Kindaichi stopped short when she spotted yet another Karasuno player. Predisposed to being wary of them due to her recent encounters she froze and stared wide eyed at Hinata assessing her danger levels. Not every tall, actually quite short, petite, messy orange hair in a bobby little side ponytail, cute, but not very intimidating. Her eyes were big and brown yet full of light, and in all she kinda looked like a grade schooler. Kindaichi let her guard down and approached Hinata. “Hey, you’re on the princess’ team. So you  _ know  _ how cruel and inconsiderate she is.” Hinata suddenly perked up and nearly jumped at Kindaichi and Yahaba.

“You have  **_no_ ** idea! Inconsiderate doesn’t even begin to cover it! She’s so mean and cold, and has no regard for how anyone else feels when she says or does hurtful things! She walks around with her nose turned up making me feel like some kind of lowly peasant, and barks orders at me like I’m some dog!” by now Hinata was turning red in the face. She started to pant, having lost some of her breath with her rant. 

“Ha!” Kindaichi laughed and closed the gap between her and Hinata. “See, she knows! I mean, I can admit that she has good serves and as an all around player she’s top notch, but her sets are-” before she could finish her sentence Hinata finished it.

“-the best!” Although not with that Kindaichi thought she would say. They both looked at eachother confused, both trying to say something to clarify but being at a loss for words. Finally Kindaichi huffed and turned to walk away.

“You must’ve never seen one of her sets in an official match. You’ll see.” she walked towards the gym leaving Hinata behind her. But before she got more than a few meters away Hinata replied.

“I have! I played against your team back in middle school!” This got Kindaichi’s attention and she turned back. She thought she’d never seen the girl before in her life, but they had actually played against each other? “I remember you cuz your head looks like a onion!” Suddenly that same feeling of unbridled rage flooded back to Kindaichi’s core and she growled at Hinata who had again recoiled into her stomach ache state and shuffled back into the bathroom. Kindaichi huffed and puffed out her cheeks. Yahaba was staring at her, more precisely at her head and hair. Feeling slightly self conscious she swatted at her high ponytail, that maybe sat a bit too high on her head and hung a bit awkwardly. Maybe it did make her look like an onion. 

The whistle blew signaling that the server had seven seconds to serve the ball. The loud and sudden shriek jolted Hinata out of her flashback and back into reality. Her limbs instinctively jerked sending the ball flying above her. Panicking that her serves was going too quickly but she couldn’t stop it now, she hastily smacked at the ball, barely looking at it and instantly knew that she messed up. The ball didn’t go nearly high enough and as she watched it hurl in the most unwanted direction she wished she could grab it out of midair and start over, but before she could even finish her thought her heart stopped at the sound of a loud smack and a choked grunt. The ball landed on the ground directly behind Kageyama, who stood completely still, ponytail messily flipped over the top of her head. Hinata stood as still as Kageyama, the feeling of apprehension and panic turning to pure bone chilling dread. A cold sweat began to form on Hinata’s forehead and it was like Hell had frozen over. The look of pure evil that Kageyama gave Hinata could wilt a tree and shatter glass. Suddenly it was as if everything surrounding Kageyama had completely faded away and left only a void of darkness and fire, yet on some level Hinata thought she could hear the distant snickers of the other team. Trying to find the right words, Hinata stammered and spluttered frantically while backing away from Kageyama who was storming towards her at an alarming pace. Nothing came through and before she could do anything she was backed against the wall, Kageyama looming over her, centimeters away from her face with a terrifying expression that can only be described as “possessed”. 

“Hinata-chan,” Kageyama started in a very low, soft voice. “What’s gotten you so scared? Is it because this is your first practice game? Is it that the team we’re facing is nationally ranked and individually their talent and skill dwarfs ours?” she paused and stared into Hinata’s eyes, not blinking. 

“U-um..uhm..I-I-..” Hinata stuttered, still trembling in fear of what was to come. Kageyama leaned back a bit and smacked the back of her own head, open palm. 

“Well, do you really think any of that is scarier than nailing me in the back of the head with a serve? Huh, Hinata-chan?” Hinata shook her head no so fast her neck could’ve snapped in half. “Good,” Kageyama continued and leaned in closer once more, this time nearly touching noses with Hinata. “Then your nerves should be at ease now that you’ve already done the scariest thing possible,” Kageyama’s face and tone progressively became more and more sinister as she went on. “Now I suggest you take a deep breath, relax, and  **GET IT FUCKING TOGETHER!** ” Hinata flinched back and hit her head against the wall. She could feel there were flecks of spit on her cheek from Kageyama shouting in her face. From the other side of the net Kindaichi called out to Kageyama.

“Hey, nice head receive! Could you teach me that one?” she snickered with the rest of her team as Kageyama growled under her breath trying her best to ignore them, when Tsukishima chimed in.

“Do you think we could open a door? There’s a weird smell in here…” she started trying not to smirk too obviously. Tanaka then chimed in as well, looking directly at Kindaichi.

“Sort of like a fishing dock,” immediately the two girls burst into a fit of laughter. Kageyama suddenly felt a wave of amusement well up inside of her and had to cover her mouth and turn away to keep from laughing like an idiot. Even on the other side of the net, Yahaba had also turned away from Kindaichi, desperately holding back giggles. 

 

The next set was taken by Karasuno. Now with Hinata back in the swing of thing she and Kageyama were able to do several of their signature quick attacks which left the Aoba Johsai team dumbstruck. Point by point they staying the lead during the entire set and by the third set they remained in domination. A small audience of Seijoh students, particularly males, formed at the top tier of the gymnasium to view the match. As Karasuno reached the 20 point mark, it seemed as though victory was assured. Seijoh players cursed under their breaths wondering how it could get like this. Since when has Karasuno been strong enough to make them sweat like this? Just as their frustration had reached it’s peak during a time out, a loud cheering was heard from the student spectators. Karasuno looked up at them wondering what sparked the sudden energy. The game had been timed out for a minute so nothing was happening. Then they heard from the other side, 

“Oikawa-san!” called out the coach of Blue Castle. The Karasuno girls collectively turned their heads to the other team.

“Oikawa-san? Did someone come late? A pinch server?” Daichi questioned. Sugawara examined the scene as well and determined she was definitely part of the team.

“Perhaps...they seem to be excited about her though. We should keep our guard up if she gets put in the game.” Sugawara warned as she handed a water bottle to Daichi. She was about to restate her thought to the rest of the team when she noticed Kageyama looking white as a ghost and frozen stiff. The others looked over as well and became concerned, especially Hinata. Kageyama looked scared. Kageyama was the type to  _ never  _ be afraid, or so Hinata thought, considering how proud and forceful she was. Tanaka got a mean look on her face when she turned her attention to the girl Kageyama was fixed on, just as the boys at the top began cheering again. 

“Oikawa-san! Whoo!” 

“Glad to see you back, Oikawa-san! Do your best!”

“Please don’t injure your beautiful face!”

Tanaka stared daggers at the girl. Who does she think she is, getting all that attention from boys? “Hey, Kageyama, who’s this bitch? Her face is pissing me off!” she hissed. Before Kageyama could respond however, the girl in question looked over and noticed her special little kouhai. She waved over and flashed a bright, friendly looking smile.

“Tobio-chan~!” she sang while still waving. Kageyama jolted and hesitated before nodding.

“H-hi, Oikawa-senpai.” she replied. Oikawa took that opportunity to skip over to the other team to greet them personally. This made the frightened expression on Kageyama’s face intensify which scared the hell out of the rest of them. 

“Kageyama, who is that? And why do you look like you’ve seen the devil?” Hinata whispered to Kageyama, panicked. 

“That’s because I’ve just seen the  _ devil _ .” Kageyama answered quietly. Hinata was shook. For someone like Kageyama to call another person “the devil” was like being held hostage by a dangerous terrorist, then realizing there’s someone much worse than the terrorist that you and they need to be wary of. 

“Sh-she can’t be that bad. I mean-” before Hinata could finished Kageyama looked down at her, eyes glazed over, pupils the size of pins.

“Hinata, imagine me combined with Tsukishima combined with a The Joker…” Kageyama started. Hinata went wide eyed thinking about it. “Now multiply that by a thousand and give her the throne of Hell. That’s Oikawa-san.” Hinata felt like she could faint. In a split second she had the thought to run behind Daichi and take Kageyama with her but before she could even register that thought all the way through Oikawa was already standing face to face with the two of them. Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin with a loud yelp and instinctively hid behind Kageyama. She was on her own with this one. 

“Hi, Tobio-chan~” Oikawa sang out her name again and twinkled her fingers at Kageyama, still with that same bright and innocent looking smile. Feeling protective suddenly, Tanaka, Tsukishima, Sugawara, and Daichi all collected behind Kageyama, far enough away so that she could converse with her old teammate alone, but still close enough to offer support if needed. “How the hell have you been, it’s been like, two years!” Oikawa went on cheerfully, giggling, flipping her ponytail. From the looks of it Oikawa didn’t seem all that scary. From behind Kageyama Hinata examined her. She was a pretty girl. Really pretty, gorgeous actually. Perfect, porcelain skin, shiny brown hair pulled into an impossibly perfect high pony that had an equally impossible spiral to it. Side swept bangs, sparkly lip gloss, and if Hinata didn’t know any better she’d say she was also wearing just a smidgen of mascara, unless of course those feathery lashes were fake. Basically, she wasn’t scary looking. She continued to chat with Kageyama while flashing perfect teeth in a sweet smile and even in her eyes she seemed more or less innocent. Although when Hinata looked up at Kageyama she could tell there was rage boiling up inside of her. Why, she had no clue? “So how are you doing with your sets, princess?” Oikawa asked in an overly sweet tone, like she was mocking Kageyama. “Still setting to invisible players? Or was it that you could see ghosts?” her tone immediately switched to sounding much more condescending than nice. It was at that moment that Hinata could see it. In Oikawa’s eyes was a sort of silent menacing glint that sent a shiver down Hinata’s spine.

“My sets are flawless if the person receiving isn’t a fucking brain dead manatee.” Kageyama cut her eyes at Kindaichi who seemed to instinctively look over defensively. Oikawa laughed at this. “How’s your mental health? Are you still considered clinically insane by doctors and lawyers?” Kageyama spat, eyes narrowing. Oikawa began to laugh much louder, this time sounding a lot more forced and exaggerated, slapping her thighs and holding her sides.

“Hahaha! OMG, Tobio-chan you’re so fucking funny! I see you never stopped doing your whole stone cold bitch routine, princess!” Looking up at the rest of the Karasuno team, who had expressions of shock, and some holding back snickers, Oikawa cleared her throat and addressed the rest of them. “Oh, I’m not clinically insane by the way, that was just a little joke Tobio-chan always told!”

“No, you actually are deemed clinically insane. Or at the very least, it was some sort of mental...behavioral dysfunction or something...you were really unstable as a third year in middle scho-” Kageyama explained but was cut off before the end by Oikawa fake cracking up again.

“Oh, you’re so silly!” she then addressed everyone else again. “I’m not insane, there’s nothing mentally wrong with me!” She waved her hands around as she said this, still chuckling softly.

“In fact I heard you were suspended from the team for a bit due to an injury, but now I’m thinking-” Kageyama inched back as she spoke thinking she may be treading into dangerous territory when Oikawa interrupted her again to speak to the entire team, never letting her sweet and innocent smile fade, though it may have strained a bit.

“You know what, you’re probably still a little shaken up about that one time you accidentally served to the back of my  _ fucking  _ **_head_ ** during a game.” Kageyama immediately turned tomato red remembering that embarrassing situation. Humiliating in fact. Especially considering what had just happened one set ago! “You were so upset and freaked out like,” Oikawa tried to mimic Kageyama from middle school using a higher pitch and fluttering her hands around. “Omg Oikawa senpai I’m so sorry omg omg I didn’t mean it please don’t mad at me I’m so so sorry omg aaahhhh!” Kageyama turned her head away blushing like a beet as Oikawa laughed at the memory. Even behind her she heard giggles from teammates, namely Tanaka and Tsukishima who loved laughing at the expense of others. “Awh, you were sooo~ cute, Tobio-chan! Poor thing, you were shook for the rest of the day, and even the day after!” Oikawa did a condescending pout placing a hand on her cheek.

“Probably because you fucking backhanded me, you psychopath!” Kageyama snapped at her finally expressing the anger that’s been welling up inside of her this whole time. Still Oikawa laughed, tilting her head to the side, and patted Kageyama on the head. She opened her mouth as if to say something then stopped when she spotted Hinata peeking out from behind Kageyama. Her eyes went wide and lit up, a blush formed on her cheeks and she gasped.

“Oh. Em. GEE! Where the hell did you find this adorable little sunflower?!” She shrieked and bent down to be face level with Hinata. Hinata recoiled at the sudden attention, but then came out from behind Kageyama and introduced herself. She didn’t really seem  _ as  _ scary as Kageyama made her out to be. Then again that conversation just now seemed like a bomb ready to blow up the whole school.

“I’m Hinata Shoyo! I’m Karasuno’s soon to be ace, but right now I’m a middle blocker!” she tried her best to sound confident and hide the apprehension. Oikawa nearly squealed and ruffled Hinata’s already messy hair.

“She’s too precious, I can’t even! And you’re a middle blocker? I’d like to see that in person!” she gushed about how cute and tiny Hinata was causing the “adorable little sunflower” blush. It was frustrating being called tiny all the time when volleyball is a sport that utilizes tall people the most. “Well, I guess I’ll go warm up and join in at the very end of the game. See you guys across the net! Bye, Tobio-chan~!”

When it finally came time for Oikawa to step onto the court and join her team, Karasuno was at match point with Blue Castle at 20 points. Daichi smirks between breaths and reassured her team that no matter how good this Oikawa girl was, this game was as good as theirs. 

Stepping to the back line holding the ball and ready to serve, Oikawa with an over confident grin smirked wickedly and pointed directly at Tsukishima. Tsukki jolted a bit, getting just a tad nervous at this sudden behavior. The referee blew the whistle and without wasting any time Oikawa tossed the ball in the air, jumped up, and smacked it. The ball made a booming sound as it rocketed over the next directly at Tsukishima’s spot. Hastily, Tsukki put her arms out to receive the ball only for it to ricochet out of bounds and award Blue Castle a point. Coach Ukai, Takeda sensei, and the entirety of the Karasuno team watch with gaping mouths. Kageyama closed her eyes and sighed between gritted teeth.

“Oh boy, that was a doozy wasn’t it, tall, blonde, and gangly?” Oikawa called out to Tsukishima who cursed under her breath and got back into position ready for the next one. Sure enough Oikawa served up another mistle of a ball and again it bounced off of Tsukishima’s arms and out of bounds. Over on the Blue Castle side the girls were smirking and high fiving their captain. A girl with a dark brown pixie cut and strong looking arms clapped Oikawa on the back in praise. Oikawa feigned being hurt from “Iwa-chan’s strong man hands”, causing Iwaizumi to smack her for real. Oikawa whined and stuck out her tongue at her vice captain before serving up, yet again, another point taking serve. Seijoh was rapidly catching up, if Karasuno didn’t take the point now it could be over for them. Daichi looked over her teammates and then signaled for them to spread out and bring the defense back a bit, hoping to have a better chance receiving Oikawa’s next rocket ball. The ball came up, Oikawa hit it, but somehow it seemed to have slightly less power to it, although it smacked directly in front of Tsukishima. Luckily she was able to receive the ball, sending it over to Daichi who swatted it over to Kageyama. This was their chance to show Oikawa who was so tiny and adorable. And to show her that Kageyama wasn’t just her little kohai anymore. Hinata sprinted towards the net, Blue Castle’s defense followed suit preparing to block her spike when suddenly Hinata changed trajectory and ended up on the complete opposite side of the court in a mere second. She leaped in the air like a frog, seeming to fly above the net. As if it was happening in slow motion Oikawa’s cocky smirk faded, her eyes going wide, her face dropping to a grim expression as Hinata smacked the ball with all her might, eyes closed, and it zoomed past Oikawa’s head. Her ponytail flew back, her bangs flew up, and a shiver went through her entire system. She stood frozen, unable to process what the hell just happened. That girl, Hinata Shoyo, landed on her feet, eyes fixed on Oikawa like she was challenging her. She could practically see black wings spread behind the tiny girl as she stood next to Kageyama, chin high and mighty, eyes shooting daggers, like they were both saying “try me”. The smirk was back. Oikawa let out a small chuckle. Now she  _ knew  _ she had to  _ destroy  _ them.

“Hey...Kindaichi.” Kageyama seemed to appear in the bathroom where Kindaichi was splashing her face with water. Instantly she scowled at Kageyama, turned off the water and spun towards her angrily. 

“I don’t want your fucking apology! In fact-” she started, turning red in the face.

“I wasn’t going to apologize.” Kageyama retorted matter of factly. Kindaichi tripped over her sentence for a moment, genuinely surprised at how rude that was. Not like she hasn’t always been a rude asshole. 

“You know what, I’ll be the bigger person and admit that you’ve changed quite a bit. Don’t think I didn’t notice. Your sets have gotten much less self serving, you actually listen to your team now and work with them instead of angrilly forcing everyone to do what you want. I don’t know what made you change but I’m glad you did. I’m glad that tyrannical bratty princess side of you might be fading away.” Before Kageyama could say anything Kindaichi hastily continued. “But don’t think I’m over all the shit you’ve said and done! I never liked you and quite frankly I’m surprised your teammates put up with you, much less seem to actually like you, maybe. Just know that next time we play each other, my team will win!” Kindaichi finished, keeping her face stern and intense, eyes locked with Kageyama. 

“That’s funny,” Kageyama started in a deadpan voice. “Cuz if  _ my  _ team wins, and  _ your  _ team wins- Oh, that’s rights your team can’t win if we win so you’re gonna fucking lose.” Kageyama walked passed Kindaichi who stared in disbelief, but at the same time she really wasn’t shocked at what Kageyama said. As Kageyama passed by and into a stall Kindaichi heard her mumble under her breath. “...fucking idiot.”


	3. This is what happens when there's no practice

The students of Karasuno High filled the hallways and outside paths as the school day came to an end. The sound of shuffling feet, chatter, and cell phones finally being in use fogged the air. It was a lazy afternoon. No clubs or sports practices were being held after classes were over so the building quickly emptied with the students rushing home to relax and enjoy their afternoon off. Though for some, the afternoon wasn’t all that relaxing. A flash of orange color zoomed down a corridor causing passing students to jump and flinch against the wall to make way. Fliers on bulletin boards fluttered from the breeze and leaves rustled under this bolts feet. Through the outside corridor toward the gym Hinata sprinted with all her might to the gym, still in her school uniform and with a letter clenched between her teeth. She burst through the double doors and nearly collapsed onto the wooden floors with a loud thud. Hinata sat up quickly, sweat beading on her forehead, cheeks flushed and panting from the exertion. She ripped the note she was carrying out of her mouth and held it up to Shimizu, who was in the gym fixing one of the nets. He looked up at Hinata, confused on why she was there and in such a rush. Carefully he stood up and walked over to her, brushing his bangs aside a bit. Hinata, suddenly realizing that she’s standing in the gym, alone, with Shimizu, and he had his undivided attention on her. The very thought caused her cheeks to blush even more as she tried to not look down at her feet. Keeping her eyes locked forward she took a deep breath to calm herself. Shimizu stopped directly in front of her, tall, but not looming, holding a blank, perhaps only slightly curious expression. 

“Sho-chan, you did receive the notice that we aren’t having practice today, right?” he asked quietly. Hinata shivered a bit at Shimizu calling her “Sho-chan”, and cleared her throat.

“U-um, I did receive notice! But...I’m confused, why aren’t we having practice today? I was really excited to practice the quick attack with Kageyama, and also work on receives!” Hinata looked up at Shimizu with her big brown eyes awaiting an answer. It took a moment, but Shimizu finally responded in his usual calm and quiet voice.

“The faculty advisors and coaches for clubs and sports are having a big meeting today. It pertains to the cultural festival this year I believe, so they cancelled practice for the day for every club and sport.” he paused and adjusted his glasses. “I’m only here to patch up our net. It was ripped during one of Tanaka’s deranged spikes and she got caught in the net.” Hinata pouted a bit. She did remember hearing about a faculty meeting but it must’ve slipped her mind. Shimizu suddenly smiled a little and it brought the blush back to Hinata’s cheeks. Just as it appeared Shimizu was about to say something else the sudden sound of thundering foot steps came from behind Hinata and in an instant Kageyama was at the door frame, out of breath, and looking unusually flustered. 

“What’s this about not having practice today?” she roared, turning red in the face. Just then Tsukishima and Yamaguchi jogged up behind her holding the same note Hinata had. Shimizu sighed in defeat, wondering why he even bothered printing out notices when they would just all come to the gym anyway to ask. 

“There’s a faculty meeting today so all clubs and sports are cancelled for the afternoon. You have the rest of the day off.” he restated. 

“Tch,” Tsukishima clicked her tongue and looked down at Kageyama. “I told you, idiot. Can’t you read?” Kageyama growled at her though still trying to catch her breath while leaning on the door frame. It was at this point that Hinata noticed something off about Kageyama. 

“Hm, what’s wrong with you today?” she questioned tilting her head to the side. This sparked an angry glare from Kageyama who was practically hissing at her tiny partner.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” she grumbled. Hinata then put a hand on her hip and began pointing at Kageyama critically.

“I mean you’re appearance. You look like you just got out of a tornado!” she pointed out, causing Kageyama to stiffen, her expression going from dangerously irritated to alert and a bit self conscious. It was as if reality finally hit her. Her school uniform was completely askew. She had attempted to change into her volleyball gear in the locker rooms but upon remembering the notice about clubs being cancelled, hastily threw everything back on and made a mad dash for the gym. The top button on her blouse was undone as well as a middle one, only half of it tucked into her skirt, which upon further inspection was turned crooked, and her tie hung loosely and sloppily in front of her chest. 

“I was rushing to get here and didn’t really think about that…” Kageyama started out with a yell but quickly faded into a low mumble as she turned her head and tried to fix her blouse. 

“Jeez, and you make fun of onion head for being stupid!” Hinata teased. Kageyama quickly shot up and gave the most dumbfounded expression she could muster.

“...who the fuck…?” she whispered. Out of nowhere at that very moment Tsukishima and Yamaguchi burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Hinata rubbed the back of her head pridefully and laughed along. It seemed her joke was a hit, until the real reason they were laughing came to light. 

“Just what the hell are you two laughing about?” Kageyama yelled at the two girls nearly screeching with laughter behind her. Tsukishima tried to respond but ultimately had to turn away and bite her finger to suppress her giggles. Kageyama’s facial expression hardened in irritation and she spun around completely to face the two assholes laughing at her, her back now turned toward Hinata and Shimizu. The second her 180ed Hinata let out a loud yelp and covered her mouth, feeling the thunderous laughter welling up inside of her, while Shimizu quickly turned away and went back to fixing the net. Finally Hinata burst out laughing. With three people collectively making fun of Kageyama for something she didn’t know about, anger and blistering rage boiled in her blood until finally she grabbed Hinata by her hair and shook the living daylights out of her, then turning her attention to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to give them a good whacking as well. Yamaguchi quickly ceased her chortling and covered her mouth, a smile still visible in her eyes. Tsukishima smirked and crossed her arms at Kageyama.

“Hey don’t get mad at us, Kageyama. When you show you ass like that you’re bound to get criticism.” she spoke like some snob who read a book once and thinks they’re a literary master.

“Well if it isn’t the queen of metaphors! What’s that supposed to mean?” she hissed, still holding a death grip on HInata’s hair while she whined and scrambled for freedom. 

“No,” Tsukishima started. “I meant it literally. Are you so stupid you don’t even know how to dress yourself?” she teased and pointed at Kageyama’s skirt. She looked down at it, not seeing anything too wrong with it except that it’s a bit crooked. Confused, she turned to Hinata, hoping the simpler girl could give her a straight answer. Hinata though was limp in Kageyama’s grasp, her complexion gone white as a sheet from all the violent shaking. Slowly Hinata lifted her hand and pointed to Kageyama’s skirt as well.

“Pink...hearts…” she choked out. It took a moment. The gym went completely silent, no one uttering a single word. Suddenly, Hinata was freed from Kageyama’s death grip and she fell to the floor. Rubbing her head and looking up at Kageyama she saw a sight she didn’t think she would see in a million years. A deep red blush spread across Kageyama’s cheeks as her hands shot downward to untuck her skirt from her underwear. Her lip was twitching and her eyes looked dewey, it also seemed like her face was progressively getting redder and redder. Out of the silence Tsukishima began chuckling again and Yamaguchi followed suit. On some level Hinata felt a little bad about the situation. Despite how mean and violent Kageyama could be sometimes this still must’ve been extremely embarrassing. Not only that but she ran through the halls like that too, who knows who else saw. Hinata quickly stood up and placed her hand tenderly on Kageyama’s shoulder and gave a reassuring smile.

“It’s alright! Freak things like this happen to everyone.” Ignoring Hinata’s attempt at comforting Kageyama turned to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi visibly flinched. Now more angry than ever Kageyama clenched her school bag in her fist and without thinking threw it at the two girls with all her strength. Tsukishima calmly avoided it by stepping to the side a bit, Yamaguchi wasn’t so lucky. The bag hit her smack in her chest and sent her toppling over and down the two steps that lead to the gym. She landed hard on her back, groaning and coughing. 

“Jeez, you animal! Not like it’s our fault you’re 15 and don’t know how to put on a skirt properly.” Tsukishima scolded as she examined her fallen friend. It didn’t look like she hit her head so she would be fine. 

“You’re personality is much scarier than your underwear, scaryama.” Hinata mumbled and went over to make sure Yamaguchi was okay. She sat up, rubbing her lower back and groaning.

“Come one, let’s go. Since there’s no practice we should just go home.” Tsukishima suggested to Yamaguchi as she brushed herself off and got on her feet. Before she could say anything Kageyama had charged over and grabbed her bag off the ground, slung it over her shoulder and snorted.

“Crescent moons? Aren’t you transparent?” Kageyama mocked and walked off. Yamaguchi froze and immediately began blushing brightly. This caught Tsukishima’s attention as she looked down at her friend with suspicious eyes, then called back to Kageyama.

“Purple background?” she questioned, suspicion rising. Kageyama nodded and continued on. 

“I thought I  _ LOST  _ that pair! What the hell, Yamaguchi?!” Tsukishima shouted. Well, shouted for Tsukishima standards. It was more like a slightly louder growl. The two went back and forth amongst each other in the background as Hinata followed Kageyama off campus. Eventually it seemed Tsukki and Yamaguchi would also be following in that direction. 

Kageyama looked down at Hinata who seemed to be deep in thought.

“Don’t think too hard, you’ll give yourself an aneurysm.” Kageyama said under her breath. Hinata looked up.

“Why pink hearts?” she asked innocently. Kageyama went flush again and stammered for words.

“Wh- I- That’s-...w-what’s it to you?!” she stuttered and crossed her arms in aggravation. 

“It’s just that when we get changed you usually just have plain white or blue. Why the sudden change today?” 

“There’s no reason, dumbass! They came in a pack that I got on sale the other day, my fucking God can we drop the subject already?!” Kageyama was becoming increasingly more flustered and embarrassed about the situation. Exposing Yamaguchi like she did only helped a little in the heat of the moment. She really just wanted to go home, change, and maybe go for a run or something. Hinata seemed to have other plans, however, as she jumped in front of Kageyama, causing the taller girl to stop short and almost trip. Kageyama was about to ask what the problem was when she noticed Hinata on her phone making a call. Tsukki and Yamaguchi walked by but were grabbed and dragged back by Hinata, with little protest. 

“What do you want, shorty?” Tsukki griped, hands on her pretty much non existent hips. Suddenly a voice could be heard from the phone on speaker.

“Hi, Shoyo.” a small, quiet voice spoke through the speaker. 

“Hi, Kenma! How’s it going? I hope you weren’t busy.” Hinata cheerfully greeted Kenma and then nudged the others to do the same. Out came three low and unenergetic hellos. “I hope you don’t mind that you’re on speaker phone.” 

“Um...it’s fine I guess. Actually I’m putting you on speaker also...so I can play my game while I talk to you.” Kenma then handed her phone now, on speaker to Kuroo, who held up face up for maximum hearing for the whole group. Kenma, Kuroo, Yaku, Lev, and Taketora all walked down the sidewalk eating popsicles and now listening to Hinata through Kenma’s phone. The rest of the Nekoma team was a good block behind them. 

“Hi, shrimpy!” Lev cheerfully yelled at the device. A soft grunt could be heard over the speaker, causing some of them to laugh a bit. 

“So, did you need something in particular...or…” Kenma asked while getting more into her handheld game. 

“Yeah! If you don’t mind me asking, what kind of underwear are you wearing?”  Instantly Kuroo spluttered and began choking on her popsicle, almost dropping the phone. Kenma stared at her phone shocked at what just came out of it and having half a mind to grab it back and cut it off. Back on the Karasuno side Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi all looked at Hinata in complete disbelief. 

“Are you a fucking  _ lunatic _ ?!” Kageyama yelled, looking more shocked than angry.

On the Nekoma side everyone but Kenma was trying their best to control their laughter at the sudden random request. 

“Wh-wh-w-why...why do you want to know?” Kenma stuttered gripping the phone with shaking hands and trying not to show how much she’s flustered by this. 

“Look, Kenma’s blushing! We must be in the twilight zone!” Lev burst out. 

“Well, a series of events just happened, and it just got me a little curious. You don’t have to answer if you’re uncomfortable.” Hinata reassured.

“I bet I can guess.” Kuroo snickered into the phone, a sly smirk on her face. Kenma went white in the face at the suggestion.

“What do you mean?” she whispered to Kuroo who then cleared her throat and thought for a second.

“The ones with calico cats printed on them, and a big paw print on the butt.” she announced, far too loud for Kenma’s comfort. Kenma nearly dropped her phone when Kuroo grinned even wider, with a more sinister spice to it. “I’m right aren’t I?” she taunted. 

“Awwwh! That’s cute, Kenma!” Hinata cooed from the other side of the phone. 

“You must be deranged! You don’t just call people up and ask them what kind of underwear they’re wearing!” Kageyama shouted at Hinata and took the phone away from her! Then without missing a beat she shouted into the phone at the Nekoma teammates, specifically to their captain.

“Kuroo-san, what about you!” this took literally everyone by surprise. Tsukishima gave her a disgusted look, Yamaguchi remained baffled at the entire situation, and Hinata narrowed her eyes at the hypocrite before her. A blush formed on Kageyama’s cheeks before she mumbled. “I suddenly got curious.” On the other line the Nekoma girls all looked at their captain waiting patiently for her answer. Kuroo was silent.

“Well...tell them. You obviously have no problem announcing private things like that.” Kenma stated bitterly, still pouting and trying to suppress a visible blush. Kuroo seemed to be in deep thought. She hummed and tapped her chin, trying to remember. 

“I’m not sure, today…” her teammates stared in tired disbelief. 

“How are you not sure? You did put on underwear today, didn’t you?” Yaku questioned.

“Well duh, but like...I don’t know it was a hectic morning.” Kuroo continued thinking back to this morning.

“She’s right. You seemed particularly unorganized this morning for some reason, I actually had to come and pick you up from your house instead of the other way around.” Kenma told as she resumed her game. 

“I didn’t hear my alarm clock go off at all, and my mom kept coming in to wake me up but I just couldn’t and kept falling back asleep. Then she literally dragged me out of bed and into the bathroom with a brush and my school clothes!” 

“A brush you never use.” Kenma mumbled.

“She said I had five minutes to get ready or she was barging in to dress me herself like an elementary schooler.” Kuroo reminisced about the awful morning and racked her brain trying to remember but everything was a blurr. Just then Kenma’s head shot up and she looked over to Kuroo, then leaned into the phone.

“Black...with yellow polka dots.” They heard a collective “oooh~” from the speaker. 

“That sounds much more adult than what we’re wearing.” Hinata chimed. 

“Don’t lump me in with you morons.” Tsukki huffed. 

“It’s weird that you guys know what kind of underwear each other is wearing. It’s like you’re an old married couple.” Yaku made a slightly disturbed face and then began walking ahead of the group. Looking as confused as possible Kuroo stared at Kenma, searching for an explanation on how she knew exactly what her underwear looked like today. Kenma didn’t look up from her game but could feel Kuroo’s attention.

“Don’t you remember? You finally came out of the house after rushing to get ready and your mom stopped you before you could get to the gate. When you turned around I knew she was stopping you because you had your skirt tucked into your underwear...which she fixed for you...honestly, you’ve been really out of it these past couple days.” Kenma deadpanned. Kuroo sighed and bit her lip, knowing that Kenma was right, but not willing to talk about it. 

“HAHAHAHAHA!!!” a roar of laughter screeched from the other side of the phone, startling the group of Nekoma girls. 

“THAT sounds really familiar, doesn’t it, Bakayama?!” Tsukishima hollered between laughs. She held her sides and bent over in pain from the laughing, Yamaguchi covering her mouth and tearing up. Hinata snickered and trembled, turning away as to hide her amusement from Kageyama, to no avail. Like lightning Kageyama snatched the phone out of Hinata’s hands and yelled into it.

“Kuroo-san! Don’t let them get to you! Even I...I too made the same mistake today!” Kageyama tried to reassure her. Kuroo clicked her tongue and grimaced at the phone.

“Why would that make me feel better? Aren’t you like...12?” 

“I’M 15!” Kageyama got spit on Hinata’s phone, causing the short girl to frown and reach for it back. 

“Lev!” Hinata yelled over the speaker as it was farther away from her in Kageyama’s hand. “What about you?” Lev hesitated for a moment because of the suddenness of the question but immediately began to ponder. It didn’t take long for her to remember and respond.

“Brazilian!” she announced with a proud grin. The other girls looked back at her in utter shock at her bold choice in underwear.

“Under your school uniform? Are you crazy?” Yaku yelled, growing angry at her junior for being so reckless. 

“Whoa, who are you trying to impress?” Taketora inquired while cracking a smirk. Kuroo also looked back at her waiting for an answer, a cat like grin creeping on her face as usual, ready to pounce on whatever answer she gives.

“No one. It’s not like anyone ever sees my underwear, except you guys when we change for practice.” Lev explained. However they didn’t have practice today, at least not at Nekoma. 

“Didn’t you guys have practice today?” Hinata asked, sincerely curious.

“No, we’re meeting another team at a gym to have a practice match. So we’ll be warming up there.” Kenma answered in a monotone voice as she focused on her game. “I can’t help but feel like that’s the reason you’ve been so ditzy lately, Kuroo.” Kenma concluded before her character died in the game. Kuroo tensed and turned pale, then slightly red in her cheeks. It was as if her body didn’t know what temperature to react with. 

“Well, we need to be hurrying up or else we’ll make the other team wait. Talk to you later, kiddos!” Just before Kuroo could place her finger on the end call button Hinata spoke up loudly.

“OOOH! WHAT TEAM ARE YOU PLAYING?” she squealed.

“Fuck You Academy!” Kuroo hissed into the speaker, her mind completely blanked out on who she was talking to and in a whole nother plain of reality. She glared off into space, leaving the others in stunned silence before coming back and rephrasing. “Or Fukurondani Academy, as it’s better known for, I guess.” On the other line Hinata could be heard hollering and squealing about how strong the other team was and how jealous she was that they got to play. 

“It’s not a huge deal, Shorty. In fact, you’ll probably play against them one of these days. Apparently our team has been long overdue for a rematch with them.” Taketora explained, still walking extremely leisurely for someone who has someplace to be. 

“Hey, crows! I want you all to promise your strong, proud, and amazing senpai from Nekoma high that you’ll cheer us on in spirit for this game. Because if we lose, I just might fucking stab a bitch!” Kuroo snapped, clenching her fist and speeding up her pace. The rest of them rolled their eyes and continued at their normal pace. The rest of the team was still about a block behind them so there no point in rushing. That’s when Kuroo finally turned around and at the top of her lungs, hollered her orders to the rest of the team, trailing behind them. 

“PICK UP THE PACE! IF WE AREN’T THERE IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES YOU’RE ALL DOING EXTRA PENALTIES, YOU GOT THAT?!” With a loud groan and collective whine the rest of the Nekoma volleyball team began to jog in order to catch up with their captain and senpais. 

“Right! We’ll all be rooting for you, Kuroo-senpai!” Hinata cheered. Both girls said their goodbyes to each other, Kenma’s phone being handed back to her and then she too said her goodbyes. After that, Hinata clicked off her phone and shoved it back into her bag. At this point they had been walking for a while and due to the phone call distraction, no one but Hinata knew exactly where they were going. 

“Um...wait, where are we going? We’ve gotten pretty far from the school.” Yamaguchi inquired and rushed to catch up with the rest of them, nearly clinging onto Tsukki’s arm. Kageyama looked around at the surroundings to get an idea of where Hinata had dragged them, when suddenly a cold chill went down her spine, and she felt as though she would puke. The sun seemed to shine just a tad brighter, the air just slightly crisper, and the people, for some reason, got fractionally more attractive. 

“What the everloving  _ fuck  _ are we doing at this fucking garbage disposal of a school?” Kageyama growled and shot a nasty glare in Hinata’s direction. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi also noticed where they had ended up and made a disgusted face at everyone who passed by. 

“Ugh, why’d you make us come here and look at these god awful uniforms?” Tsukki spat loud enough for the passing students to hear and make faces at. It didn’t bother her in the slightest who looked at the prissy brats dead in the eyes and continued. “Honestly, I’m going to throw up, that is the ugliest fucking skirt I’ve ever seen in my life.” Three girls glared at her, but upon noticing her and Kageyama’s intimidating auras decided to just let it go and move on. 

“Stop that! You’ll get us in trouble!” Hinata pleaded. The last thing she wanted was to have an entire school out to get her. Kageyama tugged on Hinata’s arm.

“We’re leaving.” she spoke in a low tone and attempted to drag Hinata away from this hell hole but not before being spotted by the nastiest skank bitch they have ever met. 

“Tobio-chan~!” an all too familiar voice calls out from behind them. Kageyama shudders and tries not to puke immediately. She briefly ponders if running away would do her any good, but before she can do anything Oikawa Tooru is already right behind her, donning that sickening smile as always. Hinata looks up at Oikawa. She looks slightly different when she isn’t dressed for volleyball. She was wearing her school uniform all primp and tidy. Her hair wasn’t in a ponytail anymore but rather it hung over her shoulders in luxurious curls, a teal ribbon laced perfectly on the top of her head. Her eyelashes looked even more full and feathery than before and her lips had a shimmery glow to them. Hinata looked at her like she was a shining star on top of the world’s most glamourous christmas tree. Tsukishima, looking bored in the background and sensing Hinata’s awe at Oikawa’s beauty, took this opportunity to be mean and petty; her two favorite hobbies.

“It’s amazing how you can garner this much positive attention with your looks, considering your have wear such a disgusting uniform.” Oikawa and the other girls from the Seijoh volleyball team turned their attention to the snarky beanpole, some of them scowling, others looking almost hurt. Oikawa raised an eyebrow and frowned.

“Charming to meet your acquaintance again, long, blonde, and petty.” Oikawa greeted her with a smirk. “Thank’s a lot for the “compliment”, it almost means something coming from you.”

“Oh, well of course I’m just a simple, homely commoner, I don’t know anything about looking “good” per se, but I do know a thing or two about being skinny. You better be careful, what with that white jacket. White...expands things...makes them wider.” Tsukishima got quieter until she was almost whispering those last few words. Oikawa turned red in the face for a split second before regaining her composure and placing one hand on her hip. 

“I don’t think that’s true…” Oikawa started, her smirk growing. “I mean, from what I can see your white blouse isn’t doing anything for your non existant bust.” The cocky third year tilted her head and smiled again, with that awful shit eating grin. Tsukishima also had a grin on her face, though it was also accompanied by pulsing veins, reddened cheeks, and a twitching eyebrow. Finally she let out a breathy laugh and tugged on Yamaguchi’s arm hard enough to almost make the girl collapse, before turning away and briskly walking in the other direction. Kageyama grabbed hold of both of their wrists and yanked them backwards.

“If I have to suffer so do you!” she ordered between clenched teeth. After shaking herself out of her trance induced by Oikawa’s almost heavenly glow of beauty (hahahaha bitch), Hinata spotted who she actually came here for and pointed sharply in her direction.

“Onion-head!” she called out to which Kindaichi twitched and groaned.

“Stop CALLING ME THAT!” she screeched in a painfully shrill voice. 

“I had to ask you something,” Hinata started.

“Oh God please don’t do this!” Tsukki pleaded as she realized where this was going. Yamaguchi hid her face, trying to disappear from the shameful situation they all got themselves into by following Hinata. Kageyama too noticed what was going on and sharply clenched the top of Hinata’s head.

“We are NOT doing this!” she hissed.

“What do you guys want? Were you gonna ask me how  _ not  _ to serve to the back of someone’s head?” Kindaichi teased, scoring a collective giggle from her team that wasn’t aimed at her own expense. 

“Actually,” Hinata pried Kageyama’s hand off of her and ducked from her next attack. “What kind of underwear are you wearing?” 

“Did you hit your head this morning?!” Kageyama screamed as she attempted to smack Hinata, though missing every time due to the girls impossible speed and agility. 

“It’s like there’s a full moon or something, she’s at the peak of her stupidity.” Tsukishima mumbled in the background.

“W-why? Why the  _ hell  _ do you want to know that?!” Kindaichi shouted, all but completely befuddled. 

“Well, after a series of events,” Hinata basically reiterated her explanation to Kenma back at Kindaichi. “We got to see Kageyama’s underwear and Yamaguchi’s,” The two girls in question tensed and glowered at Hinata. “So I kinda started asking other people, like the Nekoma High team, and as I was thinking of other people close by I remembered your weird hair and came here.” she said matter of factly. 

“I’m not answering that! I swear there’s nothing about you that isn’t 100% weird and un fucking called for!” Kindaichi’s voice rose the longer she spoke and her voice began to crack in frustration. “We’re not even friends, so just fucking go-” suddenly her words were cut short by a swift hand dipping beneath the hem of her skirt and lifting it up. Instinctively, Kindaichi threw her hands down to cover herself and bring her skirt back down to where it belongs, but unfortunately not before Hinata got her answer. Oikawa snickered into her hand and turned away as if she wasn’t guilty of just exposing her teammate. The other behind her froze in shock, the Karasuno girls, namely Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, stuffed down laughter at first, but then realized they really didn’t care anymore and just about screamed in Kindaichi’s face. She turned beet red and looked over at Oikawa, her eyebrows twitching, pouting and wonder why she would do that. 

“Oh! You wear the same kind Kageyama does!” Hinata pointed out and began smiling to herself as if she made some sort of groundbreaking discovery. Oikawa began to holler and hold her sides, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Kindaichi looked over at Kageyama, trying not to look as humiliated and angry as she was. Kageyama had a blank expression that in a split second turned into a disgusted scowl.

“Are you like, obsessed with me?” in that moment however Kageyama was placed with a dilemma. She could see how hurt and humiliated Kindaichi looked, and honestly, she never liked her, not even a little, so what did she care. However, Kageyama had first hand experienced the degradation and torment that came with playing under Oikawa’s reign as captain. Kindaichi may be a pea brained, whiny, Dodo with the ability to annoy even the most patient of buddhists, but dammit, she could sympathize with her pain. No, she empathized with it. As Oikawa continued to taunt her red faced teammate, and simultaneously poke fun at Tsukki, Hinata  _ and  _ Kageyama, a jolt of adrenaline hit Kageyama hard in her chest. Just as Hinata looked like she was about to lash out with some choice words herself, Kageyama’s body moved completely on its own. In one short blur of motion, Kageyama had lounged forward and flipped the taunting queen Oikawa’s skirt upward. Kageyama’s eyes were closed during her attack, but as she jumped backwards she opened her eyes to see what kind of hell she just unleashed onto herself and her friends. It was silent. The Seijoh girls all donned shocked and bewildered expressions, covering their mouths like dainty southern belles who’d just seen a rattlesnake. Hinata was white. Whit as a sheet, and shaking violently. In one fluid motion she slid behind Kageyama to hide. Tsukki just stared, wide eyed at the spontaneity of Kageyama's actions. Oikawa stood still. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. She said nothing, her mouth didn’t even move. She just stood there, seeming to stare off into space. When Kageyama realized that she may have just made the last string of sanity inside Oikawa snap, an ice cold shiver swept through her body, and she felt a lump in her throat. But nothing really happened. And Oikawa wasn’t looking at them, she was looking past them. At a boy. The Karasuno girls turned their heads to see who she was staring at, only to find a tall and admittedly very good looking boy in the Aoba Johsai school uniform, standing a few meters away, a red blush on his cheeks and a weak and awkward smile straining to remain in place. Oikawa’s face lit up like a fire truck and she began to shift in place, moving from one foot to the other, looking in several different directions and mindlessly playing with her hair. 

“Who’s that, your boyfriend?” Tsukki yelled out loud enough for the boy to hear and jump. He began to walk over, making Oikawa stop fidgeting and stand up straight. 

“Hi, Akio-kun~” Oikawa sang out his name, though her voice was much softer and sweeter sounding than when she says “Tobio-chan”. Akio smiled down at her and placed his arm around her waist.

“Ready to go, Tooru-chan?” Oikawa nodded, smiling ever so brightly snuggled up close to him like that. The other Seijoh girls pretended not to notice and began to sneak away individually. Before Kindaichi left with Yahaba, she gave Kageyama a look. They both understood each other. Kageyama accepted the thank you, and Kindaichi accepted the apology. But only this once. 

“Well, I’d say it was nice seeing you guys…” Oikawa looked at each of them individually. “I’ll be leaving now.”

“Kageyama-chan, you should wear black lace! It’ll help you catch up with Oikawa-san!” Hinata “whispered” to Kageyama inciting a cruel whack on the back of her head.

“Black lace underwear is for doing certain things. I don’t see that ever happening for Kageyama, what with that attitude.” Tsukki teased. As she walked away Oikawa began glowing red again. “Make sure you wear protection!” she announced towards Oikawa and her boyfriend who immediately tensed up and created a bit more space between the two of them. Oikawa looked back and scowled like some eldritch horror demon. It was enough for Tsukki to avert her eyes. The group signed in relief that they made it out of that situation alive. Together, they turned and began heading out of the the Seijoh campus, but not before being collectively scared to death by the loud, booming roar from Seijoh’s vice volleyball captain.

“Oikawa! Where the FUCK do you think you’re going?! Where’s the rest of the fucking team we have PRACTICE TODAY!” Not wanting to get caught up in this hurricane the Karasuno girls made a run for, and to their left they saw that Oikawa and Akio also decided that running would be best. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter seems non sensical and poorly written it's because it is ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )


	4. So We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a long one

Sweating profusely and out of breath, the Nekoma volleyball team panted, hunched over, and red as their jerseys, outside of the community gym. 

“Excellent,” Kuroo started, still gasping for air. “We beat them here.” She smirked at the white van rolling up to the gym parking lot. That was them. Not wanting to meet like this; sweaty, red faced, tired, and some of them looking like they would puke, Kuroo instructed her team to head inside and get changed so they could start warm-up. The girls obediently followed their captain inside and headed immediately to the girls locker room. From just outside the locker room doors, the two coaches for the teams greeted each other and chatted about how long it’s been, even though it’d only been about two years. 

“You won’t be getting the better of my team this time, Yamiji-san. We’ve got strong first years that’ll surprise you. And our captain doesn’t like to show mercy.” Coach Nekomata boasted, to which Coach Yamiji chuckled in response. Kuroo unknowingly started grinning wickedly to herself as she noted the praise for her from the coach. She agreed wholeheartedly.

“That may be, but my team has beaten you once before, and we plan on doing just that again. You’re not the only one with an impressive captain with a drive to win!” Coach Yamiji chuckled heartily and glanced back at her team filing in toward the gym, as they were already dressed in their gear. 

“We’ll just have to see then! May the best team win!” Nekomata bellowed, holding out her hand, to which coach Yamiji reciprocated and gave a firm handshake. 

Inside the locker room, Kenma noticed the sinister grin and muffled cackle from Kuroo and was tempted to inquire what her deal was, but thought against it. Still, her smile only widened, her chuckling becoming louder and more menacing. Finally, Yaku spoke up and said what was on everyone’s mind already.

“What the fuck, Kuroo! Are you having a stroke?!” she barked. Kuroo gave no reply and simply pulled her jersey over her head, tucked the bottom into her waistband and gave a sly grin to Yaku from behind. 

“It’s hunting season, Yaku-san.” she mewled, sounding more and more malicious. “And tonights game is “Horned Owl”.” she began to cackle maniacally at her own lame metaphor. The other girls just stared at her, even more puzzled than before. 

“I don’t know a lot about animals, but I’m pretty sure, as a bird of prey, an owl could easily best a cat one on one in nature.” Kenma droned as she pinned up her hair. Kuroo twitched. 

“Yea well this cat is much bigger and stronger than that dumb, whiny, overdramatic, flat-chested owl! So I think  _ not,  _ Kenma!” Kuroo blustered, hands on her hips and chin high. The puzzled expressions became down right annoyed and befuddled. Something was going on that their captain wasn’t telling them. 

“We’ve been on the same team since we were first years, Kuroo. What the hell happened during our last match with Fukurodani that I missed?” Yaku and Nobuyuki stood before Kuroo, arms crossed, waiting for an answer. 

“Honestly, if you don’t remember that isn’t my problem.” This answer wasn’t good enough however, and the two of them, blocked the door, insisting on hearing whatever dumb story was behind Kuroo’s weird behavior. Finally, with her hands in the air, Kuroo gave in and gathered the others around her.

  
  


It was two years ago. Nekoma high’s volleyball team was in a van, riding in the early morning sun towards Fukurodani Academy for a practice match. Kuroo and Yaku, both first years at the time, sat side by side, Kuroo on her phone texting Kenma, who was surely still in bed but awake, and Yaku trying not to doze off. The two weren’t particularly close, so there was minimal conversation. 

When they pulled into the parking lot of the school everyone seemed to be brought back to life. The school was quite big and from what they had heard about their volleyball team, this match wasn’t going to be some walk in the park. The girls got out of the van and stretched, finally able to move and let blood circulate.  _ Hmm, blood circulating. That sounds really cool.  _ They made their way to the gym, taking in the scenery. It was more rural over here than it was at Nekoma. There were hills and...like, trees. When they entered the gym it was bigger than theirs. Much bigger. The other team was already warming up and practicing, the sound of balls being smacked and received reverberated off the walls, the sounds of sneakers squeaking on the polished wooden floors followed closely. 

“Alright, let’s hurry and get warmed up, guys!” the current Nekoma captain ordered. The girls obeyed without a second thought, stripping off their jackets and track pants revealing shorts and black t-shirts. They stretched and hit practice serves for a while on their own, away from the team, like they were shying away from them. Not wanting to seem weak, the Nekoma captain walked over to where the Fukurodani captain was watching her juniors hit serves. She introduced herself politely, as did the other captain. The two shook hands, smiling, and then parted ways to return to their teams, waving goodbye. When she got back to the other Nekoma girls her smile immediately reversed and was replaced with a vicious scowl. 

“We  _ HAVE  _ to beat them.” she snarled at the few members who were close to her. That being Kuroo, Yaku, and a couple other girls. Kuroo was sure they had to win, otherwise what was the point if not going in for the win? However, there was a certain fire in her captain's eyes that sparked curiosity within her. She peeked over at the other team, examining them. They were pretty good. They were fast, agile, calm, and looked pretty cool doing their drills. But nothing seemed to really stand out as a tough beat. One could say Kuroo was over confident, but she certainly had the skills to back up her bravado. She smirked, feeling awfully sure of herself and her team, looking over at Yaku, who also knew there was nothing in particular to worry about, and that her strength as a libero would keep them afloat. That is until the doors to the gym burst open so loudly the entirety of the gymnasium turned to its attention. In the doorway stood a girl in the Fukurodani school uniform, albeit messily. Her shirt was untucked, her tie loose, and she was carrying her blazer in her hands along with a gym bag. 

“I forgot! I’m sorry!” The girl shrieked. The shrill sound that came from her made Kuroo’s eye involuntarily twitch. The captain of the home team stormed over, visibly pissed off and began screaming at the girl, to which the latter simply covered her ears, and glowered at the floor. Finally, the captain sharply pointed to the locker room doors and uttered something quietly. The girl, who appeared to be another volleyball member, stalked over to the locker rooms, but not before paying the visiting team a greeting.

“Sorry, I’m late, I hope I didn’t keep everyone waiting for too long.” she didn’t bother bowing, but simply rubbed the back of her head, smiling like an idiot. The Nekoma captain shook her head and reassured her that they had only been there for about fifteen minutes and not to worry. The girl laughed and swayed back and forth before striking some sort of pose.

“Don’t get too confident, though! Our team isn’t anything to take lightly!” she hooted. The Nekoma girls smirked in unison. This didn’t phase her however. 

“What position are you?” Kuroo suddenly stood up and approached the enemy. There she examined her...interesting appearance. She was about Kuroo’s height and body type, maybe a just a couple centimeters shorter, nothing to brag about really. Her eyes had a certain relaxed, droopiness to them, however her personality displayed otherwise. Her hair...well it wasn’t as if Kuroo could judge anyone on their hair, when she even avoided brushing hers in the morning and opts to just through it all in the messiest side ponytail known to man. But this girls hair seemed to...defy the laws of physics? It was silver and dark grey, two antenna-like strands of hair framed her face, the rest tied into pigtails that rested towards the back of her head rather than on the complete sides. The pigtails however were standing up...on their own...without seeming to be held up by hair gel or any other method. Kuroo looked at it for a while, wondering if maybe she was tripping and it’d become normal, but no. 

Looking all too proud of herself, the girl announced, loudly that she was, “Fukurodani’s #1 ace, Bokuto Kotaro!” Kuroo smirked even harder at this answer. The girl was absolutely ridiculous. 

“Well, Bokuto-san, I look forward to blocking every one of your spikes.” Kuroo taunted, giving a sinister grin. 

“Oooh~ an over confident blocker, eh. Don’t see too many of those, considering it’s the lamest position.” Bokuto teased back, sticking her tongue out at Kuroo. 

“I’m not trying to get you all riled up or anything,” Kuroo started with her hands in the air, as if to make peace. “Just don’t cry when I block all your spikes, promise?” Bokuto nearly choked and drew back at the utter audacity. Then with fire in her eyes, she clenched her fist and ran towards the locker room to get changed, yelling behind her.

“I won’t lose to you!” 

The match went underway, starting out strong for Fukurodani, even without their “#1 Ace” who was still warming up. Their server was very skilled, and managed three whole points alone. It was finally taken back when Kuroo slammed down a spike from the captain on the other team. It was slightly startling that a first year had such an advantage over their seasoned captain. Kuroo was a few centimeters taller, and appeared to be a bit stronger in terms of arm strength. The captain growled under her breath, but her teammates encouraged her to shake it off. She did. Begrudgingly. The match went on, Fukurodani scoring points, then immediately being taken by Nekoma, however the former remained in the lead by three points. Thus ended the first set, 25-22. This didn’t discourage Nekoma however. They were well aware of Fukurodani’s skill and prestige among schools. They just had to take it up a notch. Or rather a few notches. The Nekoma captain looked over at the opposing team and noticed how they rejoiced and hyped up the late girl, Bokuto. She also noticed how Kuroo was sending her death glares through her eyes. 

The second set started more or less the same, however Nekoma didn’t allow Fukurodani to gain three points right off the bat and cut them off at one. They served up a dangerous jump float that almost got the better of Fukurodani’s libero, but it was received, albeit off balance. Another player was able to reposition it however, and aim it towards their setter. The Fukurodani captain was in position to spike, knees bent, waiting for the time to jump for the ball. Nekoma had them marked, Kuroo as their middle blocker, eyes locked on the captain, ready to shut her out again. The ball bounced off of the setters finger tips...in the opposite direction. All three Nekoma blockers could only follow the ball with their eyes as they watched it sail away from them, trailed by one, silver haired ace. The ball slammed into the Nekoma court, loud and powerful. The gym went silent for a moment before being shattered by an ear splitting cheer. 

“Hey, hey hey! That’s what I’m talkin’ about!” Bokuto’s sharp, shrill voice made losing the point all the more annoying and painful. As the game went on, both teams scored more and more points, almost never breaking out of a one to two point difference. It seemed that more and more Fukurodani was entrusting the spiking to their ace, and on Nekoma’s side Kuroo was getting more and more fired up about blocking those spikes. Once again, the ball was in Fukurodani’s side, volleying between players before finally making it to the setter. Again they tossed the ball towards where Bokuto was, to which she ran after it, jumped, and...was immediately shut out...by Kuroo. The ball fell on the Fukurodani side, rolling sadly. A look of mortified shock spread across Bokuto’s face as she stared at the ball, not believing that it could have ever landed on her side. From the other side of the net Kuroo smirked wickedly, holding back snickers and teases she was just dying to say. Instead she waited. Again, she was able to block one of Bokuto’s spikes. Not only once, but again, and again, stealing three points from Fukurodani. Yaku gave Kuroo a high five for her valiant efforts, but it seemed she wasn’t aware of the war going on between the two players. Then, like a knife cutting dry ice, a loud, piercing shriek emitted from Fukurodani’s side. Looking over, actually feeling a sense of dread as one of the players might have gotten injured, the Nekoma girls turned their undivided attention to Bokuto, lying on the ground, tugging at her pigtails, groaning, and whining. She banged her forehead to the floor, moaning in that awful, shrill voice of hers, and mumbling some incoherent words of lament. Kuroo openly chortled at the sight of that loud, boisterous girl, hooting and hollering about scoring points, now rolling on the floor crying out in torment because she got blocked three times. Wanting to see how much better the situation could get, Kuroo walked over, much to her team’s shock and/or worry. They knew Kuroo was a master in provocation, and  _ loved  _ to push people’s buttons. This only spelled trouble.

“Hey now,” Kuroo mewled from behind the net. Bokuto looked up from the floor, the most tortured expression on her teary-eyed face. “You promised you wouldn’t cry, remember?” Kuroo gave a cruel, bone chilling grin, like the sadistic cat she was. Like a spring, Bokuto jumped up, cheeks puffed out, and her pigtails even more physically ridiculous, standing straight up, like they had a mind of their own and they were angry.

“I’m not crying!” she lied.

“Are too~” Kuroo teased.

“Are not!”

“Are. Too!” 

“Well I always fucking cry at practice, so this is completely normal, jerk!” Bokuto stuck out her tongue and swiftly turned on her heel to get back in position. The ball went up, over the net, Fukurodani’s libero received, the ball sailed perfectly to the setter. Nekoma’s blockers got ready for another spike, jumping in the air along with Bokuto ready to slam the ball down in their court, only for the ball to simply float over the net, unmarked. A setter dump. This shocked everyone on Nekoma’s side, but most of all Bokuto, who stomped her foot and glared furiously at her setter. She shrugged and gestured to the captain.

“Captains orders, Bokuto-chan.” Bokuto quickly turned to force her glare in the direction of her captain who simply crossed her arms at her junior.

“Don’t give me that look, they were expecting you to go for the ball, right? It was the smartest decision.” Without saying a word, Bokuto stormed off to the back line, and took the ball in her hands. It was her turn to serve. Kuroo was actively trying to hold back a strong cackle at the events that just unfurled. She had her hands over her mouth, heaving like she was going to throw up. Nobuyuki asked if she was alright and if she needed to take a break. Kuroo of course declined, way too excited to see how this match was going to turn out, and how broken this girl was going to get before the game ends. She already had a mental breakdown, threw a tantrum, what’s next? 

The whistle blew for the team to serve. The ball went up, however the server did not. It wasn’t required to jump for a serve, but Kuoo and the rest of the Nekoma team found it a bit odd that someone with so much energy and ability would do a stationary serve. As the ball came back down, Bokuto swatted at it, not with a whole lot of intensity, but it was accurate. Boy, was it accurate. A loud thwack, reverbed in the gym, and a grunt from the captain. Utterly astounded at how much more ridiculous this girl could be, Nekoma stared at the other captain, eyes wide as saucers, and then over to Bokuto, who with her hands behind her back, was turned to the side, whistling, as if nothing had happened. Kuroo, unable to hide her amusement, made a loud, squawk sound and bit down on her fist as she tried to hold back tears. This girl had to be insane. She could see it now. As the captain turned to face her insubordinate junior, flames seeming to emanate from her head, she was certain Bokuto had just hit her last serve on the Fukurodani volleyball team. 

“It was an accident…” Bokuto explained, averting her eyes from her terrifying captain. The setter beside her gave a concerned look and tried to calm down the captain, holding her arm before she could storm over and do something she would regret. The ball went to Nekoma who scored another point. Feeling quite full of themselves, a few choice players, namely Kuroo and Yaku, began “hoo”ing at the other team, mocking their team animal, the owls. However, their bravado would be short lived, as when their next ball went over the net, it was received immediately, sending it straight to their setter who seemed more fired up than before, and this time, there was no doubt who the ball was going to. Bokuto leaped in the air with such speed and power it was almost shocking, but Kuroo and the other two blockers wouldn’t be caught off guard. They jumped in the air as high as they could to stop that ball in it’s tracks once again, but this time...it was different. With so much vicious power and strength, Bokuto slammed the ball straight through Kuroo’s hands and onto the floor. Kuroo gave a startled and pained yelp, and the ball boomed with it’s impact, rattling the whole gym. It hit the floor so hard it bounced back up higher than the net before bouncing away off the court. Kuroo came down, clutching her finger and hissing in pain. As if on cue, before Kuroo could turn to her coach, the devil appeared behind her, grinning smugly, chuckling and taunting with her retched golden eyes, like she was sizing up her prey. 

“Hey, hey, hey, promise me you won’t cry, okay?” 

 

Back in the locker room, most of the girls’ eyes looked glazed over, others confused, Kenma however just rolled her eyes, as she’s heard the story before. Yaku then spoke up.

“So...that time you sprained your finger playing, that was her, huh?” 

“You honestly have the  _ worst  _ memory when it comes to people you’ve played against!” Kuroo yelled.

“And anyway, we’ve had a big rivalry ever since. When the game ended she got all up in my face saying how she was gonna crush my team again the next time we had a practice match!” Kuroo retold, feigning being the victim.

“Somehow I feel like that wasn’t without any initial provocation on your part, Kuroo.” Kenma deadpanned as she made her way out of the locker room. 

“It’s true! But that was when we were first years! Now she’ll have to deal with me now, a third year, in peak physical condition. That tiny, flat, bird brained brat won’t stand a chance. I can see her stupid face now, all shocked and appalled at my new form!”

“You say that like you’re some cartoon super villain.” 

As the team collectively walked towards the gym together to start warming up, Taketora hit Kuroo with a bit of reality. 

“Well, just remember that she probably grew too since then. You can’t think she stayed the same since you guys were first years.”

“Yeah,” Yaku added. “You were pretty skinny and flat as a first year too, right?”

“Yeah, but you saw her personality, that’s totally going to stunt her growth, she’s not the type to really “grow up” if you know what I mean. Plus, I’m captain now! There’s no way she can top that!”

“I...don’t...okay.”

They entered the gym. It was a nice size, and there was a referee on standby ready to ref the match. All the girls immediately began warming up by stretching. Before Kuroo could join them however, it was customary to meet with the opposing captain and shake hands. Here’s hoping she wasn’t as crazy and scary as the last captain. Kuroo looked over at the Fukurodani team, examining them well. They looked just as focused, calm, and skilled as the last time she played them, but with new faces. A smirk crawled its way to her face as she searched for her long time rival, hoping she didn’t get kicked off the team for being a nut-job, when she heard a flashback inducing spike vibrate through the gym. As she continued walking towards the other team, Kenma now alongside her, her target came into focus. Kenma pointed at the girl who just nailed the powerful spike.

“Oh, is that the girl?” Kuroo was speechless. Utterly, and completely speechless. Her mouth hung open slightly, her eyes widened, and she could feel heat rising from her gut and crawling towards her face. 

“No...way.” Kuroo had spotted her rival from Fukurodani Academy, but she sure wasn’t the same as when they were first years. She could just hear the, “told you so” from Taketora in the back of her skull. Kenma poked Kuroo on her side trying to snap her out of her trance, to no avail. That’s when Kenma happened to make eye contact with another girl on the opposing team. She looked over, and must’ve realized that they wanted their attention and went over. 

“Hi, Akaashi Keiji. I’m the vice captain.” she spoke in a low, steady voice. Her eyes looked droopy and tired, her hair in a fluffy pony tail hanging over her shoulder. 

“Oh...Kozume Kenma...I’m, uh, the setter.” Kenma weakly introduces herself, turning away slightly. Akaashi then turns her attention to Kuroo who was still ogling her long awaited volleyball rival. Kenma jabbed Kuroo in the side, shaking her out of her trance and back to reality.

“Ah, sorry about that.” she apologized. “I’m Kuroo Tetsuro, Nekoma’s captain.” At his, Akaashi seemed to be alerted and turned to her teammates. Cupping her hand around her mouth she called out to her captain so she could introduce herself.

“Oi, Captain! Come introduce yourself already!” All the other girls stopped for a split second before turning to their captain. Bokuto Kotaro dropped the ball she was about to toss and bounded over like an excited dog. Kuroo’s eyes widened even more. There was no. fucking.  _ Way!  _ As Bokuto approached them she came to a halt and placed a hand on her hip. Kuroo followed that hand down to look at the drool inducing curves she noticed from afar up close and personal. Bokuto really had changed since first year. Kuroo internally kicked herself for not expecting it, but then again, who would expect someone to go from a straight stick, to a body with such amazing hips, wide and thick, her thighs in a similar state, and her waist cinched just the right amount to make her more convex curves stand out beautifully. As she continued to “examine”, her enemy, she noticed that perhaps- no, definitely, she was what one would call “bottom heavy”, as her chest wasn’t as prominent as certain other parts. Kuroo reflexively shot her eyes up to look at her face. Her face maybe got a tad less childish looking, however...those damned...infernal, pigtails...they were  **_still there_ ** ! 

“Hey!” Bokuto shouted, even though they were like one foot away from each other! “Looks like you got promoted to captain!” her voice was significantly less shrill and painful. In fact, it sounded almost hoarse and worn, like she’d screamed so much back then that it damaged her vocal chords and made her voice sound much more rough. Kuroo cleared her throat, bringing her eyes back up and bringing back her cool exterior. She held out her hand for a greeting, donning a sweet, albeit fake, smile.

“Kuroo Tetsuro, Nekoma’s captain!” Bokuto looked at her sideways, ignoring Kuroo’s outstretched hand in lieu of crossing her arms across her chest. 

“Uh, yeah, duh! I know who you are, Kuroo-san! What are you reintroducing yourself for?” Kuroo tilted her head, still smiling, but pretending to look a bit confused.

“Hmm? Have we met before?” she asked in a falsely innocent tone. Bokuto’s eyes went wide in shock and she, of course, reacted over dramatically. 

“EEEEEHHH?!” she screamed. There it is. That’s that god awful shriek Kuroo remembers. “What do you  _ mean _ , “have we met?” of course we have! We played a practice match two years!”

“Oh...I do remember playing Fukurodani two years ago...but I’m not sure if I remember…” Kuroo trailed off, pretending to look as though she was trying to remember. There was no way she was gonna let this dumb owl get  _ her _ all flustered. 

“What?! You totally came after me all challenging and stuff! How can you not remember me?!” she screamed, covering her face and sinking down to her knees. Akaashi looked tired and exasperated. Tugging on her captain's arm, Akaashi brought Bokuto back up and pushed her back towards the rest of the team. Occasionally, Bokuto would look back at Kuroo, pouting and huffing, obviously agitated that Kuroo didn’t remember her. 

“Why’d you do that? I think you upset her.” Kenma pointed out as they returned to the rest of the Nekoma team to continue warming up. 

“You’ll see.”

As the match commenced, the third year had an overwhelming feeling of deja vous. Fukurodani’s first serve scored them a point, however it stopped there when Kuroo was able to block a spike coming from their number 7. It wasn’t a huge loss as the team was able to easily bounce back and score three more consecutive points on Nekoma, even as their “captain” stood in the background, sulking and pouting like a child. It was frustrating for Nekoma to have trouble with this opponent even without them using their captain, who was supposed to be the strongest player. If the rest of the team was this good, it made some of the girls uncomfortable to imagine what the Fukurodani captain actually played like. 

“One touch!” Fukurodani’s #12 shouted after barely touching Taketora’s spike. The ball whirled wildly to the back where their libero saved it from hitting the ground, bouncing it back to the front for the setter. Akaashi tossed the ball backwards to their number 3. Immediately she is shut out by Kuroo’s solid defense. The game is heating up as the two scores are neck and neck, Nekoma catching up quickly. After the ball gets volleyed over to Nekoma, Yaku receives it over to Kenma, who reflexively set the ball up for Taketora to score a point. She smacked the ball with ferocious might, slamming it through Fukurodani’s defense, but it didn’t hit the ground.

“One touch!” Onaga shouted back to whoever was receiving it. Bokuto stood in the back, arms crossed, still sporting her angry pout and scowl, cheeks puffed out. The ball zoomed towards her, and fearing she may not have been paying attention the libero hastily scrambled to catch the ball before it hit her face. However, she was too slow. Although, instead of the ball hitting Bokuto, her arm whipped up and swatted the ball with enough acceleration to make it sail back over the net. Yaku and Nobuyuki both stood in position to receive. 

“Out!” Nobuyuki shouted, observing the balls course. It should go out of bounds. But it didn’t. The ball landed mere centimeters from the sideline, scoring a point for Fukurodani. Astonished at the incredible precision on Bokuto’s part, Kuroo looked over at the grumpy captain to she if she had changed demeanor. She hadn’t. This was even more frustrating. Sighing and holding back agitated grumbling, Kuroo cupped her hand around her mouth and shouted over the net.

“Oh! Now I remember! How could I forget someone so skilled and absolutely ridiculous?” she snarked. The attention made Bokuto perk up and run towards the net. It was so easy to sway this girl’s emotions. What was she on?

“All it took was that stupid toss to jog your memory? What are you, a goldfish?”

“Well you’ve changed so much, it’s hard to tell your the same girl I faced two years ago.” Bokuto began to blush and smile like an idiot. Rocking on her heels she rubbed the back of her head and mumbled a bit to herself before beaming.

“I know, right? It’s like after the summer of that year I just sprung up like a weed! Hahaha!” 

‘ _ Yeah, I can tell…’  _ Kuroo thought to herself as she sized up Bokuto again. 

“You changed too though. You look all mature now.” Kuroo snorted, thinking about if Bokuto had been waiting to see her again as much as she was. It actually made sense for it to be like that. They were both undoubtedly competitive and strong. Bokuto reached her hand out under the net for Kuroo to shake. Kuroo took her hand in her’s and gripped it tightly. Bokuto’s hands were surprisingly small...and warm. 

“Let’s finish this game for real! May the best team win!” Kuroo exclaimed with her signature smirk. Bokuto narrowed her eyes and grinned widely, her golden eyes gleaming in the flourescent lights. A spark and a flame ignited between the two captains; their competitive spirit nearly visible as a thick aura around them as they fought to see who could squeeze the others hand the hardest. Ultimately the whistle of the referee made it a draw. Bokuto attempted to withdraw her hand and return to her team, but the pull of Kuroo’s hand, still gripping the other’s tightly, stopped her in her tracks and brought her back face to face with the net. Kuroo’s face was unreadable. Her classic smirk distorted only slightly, but enough to convey a more conniving demeanor. Before Bokuto could react or break her hand loose or do something to through Kuroo off her game, her face was suddenly seized by Kuroo’s free hand. She cupped the other girls jaw tightly, bringing her face forward just enough for their lips to touch very briefly and painfully gentle. They disconnected with a small smeck and without a word or hesitation Kuroo turned and got into her position, leaving Bokuto to stand in front of the net, completely dumbfounded, staring blankly into space, cheeks dusted with pink flush. 

“Oi! Bokuto-san! We’re starting!” Akaashi called out to her captain. Her exasperation grew when she noticed the dazed and perplexed state she was in.  _ ‘Just fucking great!’ _ Akaashi thought as she watched Bokuto stumble to the back row.   _ ‘Could it be possible that that Nekoma captain figured out one of Bokuto’s 37 weaknesses? Was it their genius setter?’  _ she pondered. It was troublesome for anyone but members of her own team to know about any of those weaknesses; several of them are easily exploitable by other volleyball teams. The serve went up from Nekoma, sailed over the net at a high speed directly at Bokuto...and smacked her fight in the face. Akaashi felt her life expectancy drop by five years. 

The game was coming to an end. Or rather, the third full game they played was coming to an end. Both teams stood hunched over, gasping for breath, dripping with sweat. Neko had managed to snag one set by the skin of their teeth, but with Nekoma at set point, tensions were higher than ever, pressure built to the maximum, and not even putting the air conditioning on full blast could stave off the intense heat from the captain rivalry. They stood tall and aggressive, staring eachother down like the carnivores they were, hungry for victory. Kuroo’s legs felt like lead, and her other muscles weren’t in much better condition; however, Bokuto’s face was flushed like an apple and she was sweating much more profusely. Each of them had approximately one play left in them before collapsing on the floor in a puddle of sweat. Kenma served up a decent serve, not too powerful, but for Kenma it seemed like she may have gotten herself fired up at some point. It beamed over the net and was swiftly received by Fukurodani’s libero. The ball soared in the air towards the net, perhaps too close. Absolutely adamant about winning, the captains of both teams didn’t even wait for their respective setters to approach before sprinting with every last bit of energy they had left and jumping for the ball. Both captains palmed the ball in midair, each one forcing with all their might for the ball to land in the other’s court. It only lasted a few short moments but the battle felt like the 100 years war. Finally, the ball fell, slipped between the hands of the Fukurodani captain, and succumbed to gravity, scoring the winning point for Nekoma. Bokuto collapsed on the ground as well, landing on her butt and wincing at the impact. Kuroo loomed above her, panting, sweating profusely, and sporting her winning, signature, shit eating smirk that burned her enemies so damn well. 

“Don’t cry…” she murmured, still grinning devilishly. “Promise?” 

The rest of the Nekoma girls all cheered and rejoiced, some on the verge of tears at their victory. In all honesty, they lost the game 2-1(the only reason they played a third set after Fukurodani already won the first two was to do a sudden death round but this round was anything but sudden death), and all the others as well, but with a set that lasted into the high thirties, threatening to go into the forties, a small victory was more than they could’ve asked for. Over on the Fukurodani side the girls also celebrated their victory by high fiving and patting each other’s backs. However, still on the ground in front of the net, still sat their captain. They waited patiently for a few moments hoping she’d pick herself up. No luck. Her head hung low, arms slumped by her sides. By the time she had drawn the attention of bother her own and the Nekoma team the gym became silent. Then it happened. Her pigtails that vehemently disobeyed the laws of physics...fell. Dropped down behind her head and hung there like sad, normal pigtails, that were constrained by the laws of gravity. Her team sighed.

“Uh oh.” Washio sighed. The others have caught on as well and began to prepare themselves for the downpour. 

“Bokuto-san’s emo mode.” Akaashi mumbled to herself. She looked to the rest of the team and nodded her head. They collectively took the signal and nodded back.

“I can never show my face at school ever again…” Bokuto squeaked from her emo bubble on the floor. The Fukurodani girls straightened up and cleared their throats as a unit in preparation for picking their dejected captain back up, but before they could even utter a word, someone had interfered. Rather, some people. Half of the Nekoma team had migrated closer and stared in awe at the spectacle before them.

“They fell!” Lev shouted, pointing exuberantly. “It’s like they move on their own!” 

“For once I agree with Lev! That’s amazing!” Yaku gawked at Bokuto’s hair, wondering if it really does move on it’s own or maybe it was some trick. Kuroo crossed the net and squatted down in front of Bokuto who huffed out a puff of air and turned her head sharply away, pouting and turning even redder. She then opted to just give in entirely and flop on the ground, groaning loudly and kicking the floor with her foot. Akaashi planned to step in and intervene but for some reason couldn’t move her body. It was kind of like watching a bunch of animals interact with another animal they haven’t seen before in a fascinated manner, clueless, curious, and kind of cute. The Nekoma girls looked at the fallen owl puzzled and not quite sure what to do. Kuroo on the other hand seemed to know exactly what to do. A loud, heart stopping smack echoed in the gym followed by a piercing yelp. Bokuto flew up like a fish on a boat and gaped at Kuroo who was chuckling to herself evilly. 

“You just smacked my ASS! THAT  _ HURT! _ ” Bokuto bellowed, her voice cracking as it strained to reach a loud enough volume. She must have really abused those vocal chords since last time. Kuroo began to cackle uncontrollably and couldn’t even get out her witty retort without choking.

“It’s just so round and bouncy!” she sniggered. Bokuto’s face twisted into some combination of shock and confusion, with just a hint of revenge. In one swift motion Bokuto whipped her hand across Kuroo’s chest, causing Kuroo to choke on her giggling and hold her chest. The air had been knocked out of her.

“Ow!” she gasped.

“They’re just so round and bouncy!” Bokuto mocked before immediately springing up and running. Kuroo was already barely within arms reach as they chased around the gym giggling carelessly, tugging on each others clothes and hair until Kuroo had Bokuto pinned on the ground, her arms fastened to the floor by Kuroo’s. With no other options Bokuto began making faces at Kuroo who reciprocated without hesitation. Both teams stared in wonder at their captains playing around like childhood friends. Kenma was sure Kuroo had only met the girl once during that one practice game two years ago. And was it her or was Kuroo acting particularly childish and goofy. Akaashi tilted her head and wondered if they had been meeting up in secret all this time. Bokuto had only mentioned her a few times recently and they really only met once. It was a mystery neither team understood at all, how both girls could act so carelessly and comfortably around each other without even really knowing each other. But as they continued to watch their captains fool around and genuinely look like they're having fun, no one was going to complain. 

“ **_Brrrp!_ ** ” 

“EW! THAT’S  **_DISGUSTING!_ ** ”

“That’s what  **_winning_ ** is!”


	5. Busted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> implied sex  
> its a short one

As the final bell rang at Nekoma high signaling the end of afternoon classes and the start of after school clubs, the halls of the campus seemed to buzz with life more than usual. A hoard of energetic basketball players tumbled down the hallways toward their club room, beaming with excitement. A group of students in the drama club floated along clutching scripts and playbills, singing every word of their conversation. It seemed as though every single student was just bursting with energy, dying to join their respective club and give it their all today. The sun maybe shined brighter, and the air smelled faintly fresher compared to the usual city musk. Kuroo and Kenma cruised down the corridor leisurely toward the club room. It was just like any other day for them, they could completely space out as they walked as their bodies basically took them to practice on their own by now. Kenma strolled along, eyes glued to her game. Kuroo lead in front, arms rested behind her head as they casually made their way to the club room to change. The stairs and hallway around the club room was deserted. It wasn’t unusual, however, but what was out of the ordinary was that the club room was still locked. Kuroo twisted the knob a few times wondering if maybe it was stuck. Finally taking a notice to their stagnation, Kenma paused her game and looked up. Kuroo’s face twisted slightly at the inconvenience but proceeded to dig in he school bag for the keys. She could have sworn she left the club room unlocked this morning so the other girls could get in without her help. Nonetheless, her and Kenma were the first to arrive it seemed, so no harm no foul. Kuroo got the door unlocked and casually swung it open to enter, but the sight before her and Kenma froze the both of them in their place, looks of unparalleled horror and astoundment plastered on their faces. Black stockings strewn on the floor by the door, a dark blue boys blazer laying flat underneath a red tie and black vest. On the opposite side sat a small white blouse of sorts; a sailor style shirt that identified it as a girl’s school uniform. The two bodies in the middle of the floor failed to notice the intrusion as they were simply too “preoccupied” with more “pressing matters”. The boy, lain flat on the ground yet turned at an angle where his face lined up with the door, fluttered his eyes open momentarily, a look of pure bliss and lust painted red on his face. That is until he caught sight of the two intruders, gaping at the spectacle before them. In such an overdramatic and cartoonish way the unknown boy floundered on the floor, arms flinging around wildly, legs scrambling to hoist his body up. With his violent hustle he had knocked his partner in crime over on her back. He hardly payed attention to her angry grumble of protest as she scraped up the bits of his uniform and attempted to dress himself in a matter of seconds. Finally, yet still in a state of dazed sexual intoxication, Yaku Morisuke turned her attention to the club room door that her “friend” was so interested in all of the sudden. In an instant, her pink, lust filled flush turned into a burning tomato red from her hairline to her shoulders. Instinctively she darted towards her teammates. Kenma, running on pure instinct at this point as well, darted away and down the stairs, leaving Kuroo, braced for impact at the last moment, to tumble backwards with the force of a full body tackle from Yaku. Both girls screeched and rolled on the ground, Yaku trying to muffle and restrain Kuroo. However, her tiny hands simply weren’t enough to both restrain the larger girls movements  _ and  _ keep her big mouth quiet. Keeping Kuroo pinned to the ground where she can’t run off and cause a commotion was the best option.

“SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP OKAY! SHUT! UP!” Yaku screamed in Kuroo’s ear, her temper growing more and more heated until she could barely see straight. Kuroo was in tears, biting her lip to muffle her raging laughter, but it was no use as she hollered as loud as she could. An overwhelming feeling of dread and hopelessness swept over Yaku as she finally felt the weight of what just happened hit her gut like a ton of bricks. Downstairs Kenma could be heard, albeit drowned out by much more dominant voices. 

“Uh, uhm, don’t…” Kenma spluttered, still pale from her traumatizing experience just seconds ago. Taketora and Nobuyuki both raised an eyebrow at Kenma, still muttering to herself and scrambling for words. The only thing on her mind at the moment was to not let anyone else witness what she just had. “Don’t go to the, uhm, clubroom...just yet.” 

Yaku removed one hand from her grip on Kuroo’s wrists. She knew that like this Kuroo could easily overpower her and free herself, but she trusted that Kuroo would stay put until she could explain herself. Yaku searched for an explanation or excuse or  _ something _ in every corner of her mind, but having to look down at Kuroo’s smug, condescending smirk made her blood boil and her thoughts blurr. She used her one free hand to cover Kuroo’s mouth, to which she protested by spitting on it. It was gross but not nearly as important as being able to get her words out. Yaku leaned in invasively close to Kuroo’s face.

“Listen, I know what it looks like but just listen. This  _ has  _ to stay a secret, alright. It’s not like he has a girlfriend we’re sneaking around behind, or anything like that we just  _ can’t  _ have this get out. The implications and assumptions of everyone who knows will  _ literally. Fucking. Destroy us! _ ” Yaku whispered harshly, trying to keep her voice from trembling. “Not to mention how much trouble we’d get in if the dean knew what we were doing on school property.” her voice got exponentially lower and softer, she spoke directly in Kuroo’s ear, her lips just barely brushing against her skin. Kuroo hummed to show her understanding of the situation, signaling that Yaku could release her captive. She leaned up, still straddling Kuroo on the ground and exhaled wearily. Behind her the club door opened again and out emerged the boy. He was fully dressed now, but somehow managed to look twice as uncomfortable and awkward than when he was half naked. He slinked around the two girls and hesitated, looking down at them anxiously, somewhat apologetically, and looked as if he was deciding between bowing or just beelining away from there. He opted to give a small bow and then jogged down the stairs. 

“Call me!” Yaku blurted out from the balcony and received a far away, “Yeah!” in reply. However, just when it seemed the apocalypse was over, the sound of footsteps on the stairs resounded in the girls’ eardrums. They footsteps already sounded like they were at the top of the stair case. Before they could react two boys appeared before them half way through a conversation and halted at the questionable scene. It was in that moment that Yaku remembered that she never put her shirt back on before body slamming Kuroo outside. She flung her arms to her chest, trying to cover as much as possible and catapulted off of her captain, leaping back into the club room. The boys stood dumbstruck and blushing. After picking herself back up, Kuroo glided over to the students. They stood several inches shorter than her, definitely first years, and immediately cowered under her presence. She leaned down close to their faces.

“You didn’t see anything, got it?” she whispered to them in a low and very menacing tone. It sent a chill through both boys as they nodded their heads hastily and inched around their intimidating encounter. One boy looked back at Kuroo, fondness in his eyes and a soft pink blush resting on his cheeks. His companion however elbowed him in the side and instructed him to walk faster, possibly fearing for both of their lives. 

“The hell was that all about?” Taketora questioned as she, Nobuyuki, and Kenma ascended the stairs. 

“Nothing, I just like scaring first years!” Kuroo cheered. Taketori rolled her eyes and entered the club room, followed by the rest. Kenma stopped in front of Kuroo and gave a worried gaze into the room at Yaku, then back to Kuroo, expecting some kind of answer. Kuroo bent over once more, similar to what she had just done to the first year boys, and whispered in Kenmas ear. 

“We didn’t see anything.” Kenma jolted back from the uncomfortable presence and grimaced at Kuroo who naturally grinned back her infuriating grin. Practice would surely stifle this entire situation.


	6. Training Camp more like Pain in the Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's really hot, Karasuno is trying their best, Kuroo and Bokuto are annoying when they're together, Tsukki needs to work on her communication skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, this chapter is kind of a cluster fuck setting up for the next one...

“One lap around the gym! Flying!” Daichi commanded to the rest of her team. Begrudgingly they complied, getting into position and diving chest first into the hardwood floors. They were a mere three days into the summer training camp and it felt like they’d spent half of that time doing penalties. The other teams would scoff and smirk at them, speaking behind their backs about how many losses and penalties they’ve endured, but that didn’t faze the crows. Too proud and driven they took their penalties with pride and determination, knowing that every minute they’re there they are getting stronger. 

“How long are we gonna have to do these flying laps? I’d rather run uphill 10 times!” Tanaka griped trying to catch her breath. Sugawara, Asahi, Daichi, and Yamaguchi nodded in agreeance. Asahi grabbed her chest and groaned. Flying laps were hard on the body, even the guys team would complain about them, but it was all the more painful and annoying with DD-cup breasts in the way. This was the case for about half of the Karasuno team.

“I think for our next penalty we should switch to running up that hill in the back.” Sugawara suggested to Daichi. Daichi grit her teeth and nodded. 

“What’s wrong? They aren’t that bad! You guys jusht need more practich sho you can get as good as me!” Nishinoya boasted to her teammates, her normally minor lisp showing itself much more prominently as she tried to catch her breathe and talk at the same time. A cluster of cold glares found their way in her direction. 

“Noya,” Tanaka started in a low tone. She clenched her fist as she approached her over enthusiastic bestie. “It’s easy for you because your boobs don’t get the way!” she shouted and pointed down at Nishinoya’s chest. Coupled with the tight sports bra and loose fitting t-shirt she was flat as a board. “All you guys have an advantage on us flying! We more endowed girls have a struggle here!” she addressed the remaining teammates who all tensed in irritation, then upon realizing how right she was, grimaced at the floor or down at their chest. Tsukishima shot an ice cold glare at Yamaguchi who instinctively drew back and avoided eye contact. She continued to stare down the poor girl, her glare growing more and more venomous. Yamaguchi turned her head and took a sip of water, trying to avoid Tsukki. Yamaguchi had pigtails that hung low by her neck and draped over her shoulders. She tugged at them, hoping to hide behind them. 

The rest of the team rehydrated as Daichi made her way over to  the Nekoma team. She sighed, her face heated up a bit at the feeling of going over to them for advice. Sure they were a top notch team, solid players, strong, and their captain certainly knew what she was doing. But she was just so damn  _ smug _ . Daichi’s eyebrow twitched a bit before she took a deep breath and approached said captain. Kuroo broke off her conversation with Yaku and Taketora to turn her attention to Daichi. Always with that damn cat-like smirk. Daichi stood with her back straight and looked up directly into Kuroo’s eyes. 

“Hey,” she started, wondering how she was going to word this. Kuroo tilted her head in response. Instinctively Daichi’s gaze trailed downwards towards Kuroo’s chest. She seemed to be about the same cup size as her, Asahi and Suga; DD. “How do you deal with doing fly’s around the gym? I mean...it can’t be easy for you...it isn’t for “some of us”, either.” Daichi waited for her response feeling just slightly embarrassed for having hinted at the other girls breasts. Suddenly Kuroo’s expression changed. It no longer held that irritating cat-like grin and narrowed eyes. She placed her hands on her hips and her facial features softened, her eyes closing and arching up as her mouth curled into a cheerful, bright, and painfully condescending smile. 

“By winning matches, Daichi-san!” Daichi choked when those words hit her. It wasn’t until this moment that Daichi realized she kind of hated the sound of Kuroo’s voice; it was extremely feminine and didn’t match her appearance or personality at all. Daichi’s mouth twitched as she tried to maintain her smile but could feel the veins in her head popping out. 

“I see! Well, then I suppose we’ll be seeing the Fukurodani team doing fly’s around the gym this time?” Daichi pointed over the opposing team, boasting and high fiving about all their wins. Kuroo’s smile quickly reversed and her face went pale. She looked like she would be sick when she looked over and locked eyes with the Fukurodani captain. Since she was turned away, Daichi couldn’t see her face, but from the wierd faces the Fukurodani captain was making at her she could only tell that the two of them were in some sort of heated battle. 

 

The Nekoma-Fukurodani match trailed on vigorously, but the most heated part of the match was the intense rivalry between the two captains. Nekoma was on offense but Fukurodani flaunted at match point. The ball went over and was received flawlessly by Yaku. It sailed over to Kenma, analyzing it and her team, looking for the most ideal route to scoring a point. Kuroo stood by, focused on the ball, on the other team, on scoring. On the other side of the net Bokuto giggled at her rival and hooted toward her. 

“Here, kitty kitty!” she taunted. The ball went up from Kenma’s finger tips. Kuroo darted towards it, and at the same time the collision of the two teams made everyone stop in the gym. The ball fell to floor on the Fukurodani side. 

“Mrawr!” Kuroo flashed her teeth in a big cocky grin and raised a hand in a clawing motion. Bokuto growled. Kenma and Akaashi rolled their eyes simultaneously.

 

The matches finally came to an end for the day. All throughout the gym players broke off into pairs or simply separated individually to practice. 

“Ryu! One lap flying! Go!” Noya ordered Tanaka.

“As if!” she replied, scowling. The two got into an epic face off, pushing against one another in a test of physical strength. 

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi moused behind Tsukishima, her demeanor all but a nervous wreck. Her face went pale, the only pigment being her dusty freckles. “Uhm, were you going to practice-” before she could finish her sentence Tsukishima clicked her tongue and threw her towel over her shoulder and walked off toward the exit. She headed towards the next gym over, likely where Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi were practicing together. She could hear a faint “Tsukkiiii~” coming from the gym in a rough, yet high pitched, voice. A lump formed in her throat. As her best friend walked away from her, her vision began to blur. She quickly attempted to rub her eyes clean to avoid looking even more vulnerable than she already was, to no avail; and so she headed toward the restrooms. 

In the third gym the four girls practiced their spikes and blocks, accompanied by jarring shrieks and booming reverbs. 

“Tsukiiiii!” Bokuto whined at Tsukishima in her piercing tone after nearly blasting Tsukishima’s arms off with her last spike. “You’re so frail, I’m afraid I’m gonna break your arms! Don’t you eat anything?!” Tsukishima pursed her lips and squinted down at Bokuto, furiously, but trying to maintain her composure. 

“Well, unlike you I’ve still got a couple more years of growing to do; you know developing muscle...among other things.” her eyes drifted downward and pointedly locked onto Bokuto’s chest, to which the other grunted angrily. “So touchy, I didn’t even say anything.” Tsukishima taunted her as she waltzed back to the middle of the net and waited for the next spike. 

“Yeah, all Bokuto-san’s growing went right to her ass and thighs.” Akaashi commented flatly, earning a shocked and over dramatic gasp and whine from the girl in question.

“Hmmm, are you okay today, Tsukishima? You seem a little...on edge.” Kuroo prodded at Tsukishima’s side when she asked causing her to jump and glare down at Kuroo. 

“I’m fine.” she lied.

“Hey, who was that girl you were giving death glares to all day? Did something happen between you and her?” Bokuto asked in genuine curiosity. 

“Just a teammate. And no, nothing happened?”

“Ohohoh? Just a teammate? I also noticed you being particularly snappy with the poor girl. She looked like she was gonna cry.” Kuroo did a fake pout at Tsukishima. Now everyone had their attention on her, curious as to what may or may not have happened that had Tsukishima in a foul mood. Or rather, fouler than usual. 

“She’s fine. Jeez, she can be so damn emotional.”

“Ouch, so cold! We should start calling Tsuki, “Ice Queen”!” Bokuto laughed.

“Or maybe, ice sickle, cuz she’s so sharp and deadly!” suggested Kuroo, teasingly.

“And long.” Akaashi added.

“Good bye.”

“Waaait!” came a chorus of varied voices. Before Tsukishima could make it to the door she was blocked by none other than Kuroo, who seems to really specialize in blocking. A moment later Bokuto had joined the blockade.

“You can’t get through both of us! You’re too feeble!” Bokuto protested. Tsuki groaned and balled her fists, thinking of a way to make them move. They were right, they were far stronger than her on their own, together it’d be impossible for her to get past them. Defeated and exhausted Tsukishima opted to avoid them all together and seat herself against a wall. Seeing as they apparently won, Kuroo and Bokuto stepped away from the door and followed Tsukishima to her spot on the floor, sitting on either side of her. Akaashi began picking up the scattered balls from around the gym but kept an ear open for the conversation, should she need to intervene. 

“You seem really upset, kid. I’m not gonna force you to talk, but-” Kuroo was abruptly cut off.

“I am! Spill it! What happened! Who do we need to attack?!” 

“If I tell you basically what happened, will you leave me alone?” Tsukishima’s tone was exasperated and hoarse. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin while she thought of an appropriate way to voice her current situation.

“You two...have you ever had...like…” Tsuki buried her face in her knees and exhaled, feeling embarrassment boil up inside her, 10000000% regretting even starting what she plans to say. “Have you had a crush on someone?” she mumbled. Silence weighed down on the three of them. Even Akaashi stopped what she was doing and turned her full attention to the conversation, eyes darting between the two captains, anxious to hear their response. Tsukki lifted her face and looked to both sides of her, waiting for an answer. That’s when Kuroo cracked her signature, god awful smirk, and chuckled softly between her teeth. To the other side, Bokuto was forcibly holding back intense giggling behind her hands. The regret finally reached maximum overdrive when Tsukki was jarred into an upright position by the girls to her left squealing like a broken speaker system. 

“Oh my god you big sap! Why didn’t you say that earlier? That’s so cute!” Kuroo hollered as she slapped Tsukishima’s back and continued laughing. 

“Who is it?! Is it someone in your class? IS IT SOMEONE FROM ANOTHER SCHOOL?!” Bokuto was shouting in Tsukishima’s face growing more and more excited by the second. 

“Ugh! No,...I mean yeah, she’s from Karasuno…”

“Is it the girl you’ve been being so cold to?” Akaashi spoke up out of nowhere, all of the sudden invested in Tsukishima’s love life. Tsukishima’s silence was all they needed for an answer. Kuroo and Bokuto simultaneously gaped, astounded at the big reveal, the huge plot twist! 

“What the hell? Then why were you being so damn mean?!” Bokuto questioned her getting too close for comfort. “It just doesn’t make any sense. If you like someone wouldn’t you be nice to them?”

“Uhm, I thought it was pretty clear all along how I felt, I mean, I don’t insult her nearly as much as i do other people...what more do I have to do to get her to fucking get it?” The three upperclassmen all stared blankly at Tsukishima on different levels of confusion and frustration. 

“Tsukki...It takes a little more than just being  _ less mean  _  for someone to believe you  _ like  _ them.” Kuroo informed her. 

“Sorry, I’m not the mushy lovey dovey type. I’m not gonna dote on someone 24/7 in  _ public _ like some airhead.”

“Well if you don’t let her know somehow, she will never know and you’ll be bitter for the rest of you life.” Akaashi gave a pointed look to Tsukishima, then for some reason, the same look, to Kuroo. Kuroo pretended not to notice. 

“Right, and I suppose you three have so much experience with relationships. Have you ever had a crush on your best friend before? It’s a little more complicated. “ Akaashi gave another pointed look at Bokuto, who internally flinched and averted her eyes. “I just found out she’s been texting this boy for like days now! And it’s like, what the hell? You’re cheating on me and i know we aren’t dating but...the fuck?” 

“You have to let her know, like immediately! With something that will get her attention in a way you haven’t done before!” Kuroo instructed Tsukishima. Tsukki raised her eyebrow and sighed. 

“What, perchance, do you suggest, all knowing upperclassmen?” 

“Physical affection!” Bokuto shouted confidently. Then in one fluid motion she slid in front of Kuroo and attacked her chest, nearly slamming Kuroo into the wall in the process. “Grab her boobs and love them like they're your own children!”

“I’m not gonna do that...” 

“Bury your face in her chest and never let go!” as Bokuto proceeded to do just that to Kuroo. Tsukki shot a confused and questioning look at Akaashi who leaned herself against the adjacent wall, watching the spectacle unfolding, and rolled her eyes. 

“Okay, so, I may not be the best to give advice on these sort of things from, but in my opinion I say just get her alone at some point and talk about it. I know it seems too straightforward and obvious, but it’s probably the most logical route.” Tsukki nodded and sighed, already feeling irritated and tired from an event that hasn’t even happened yet.

“I don’t know if you can tell, but “feelings” aren’t really my thing.”

“Ditto.” Akaashi agreed and left the conversation to finish cleaning up before realizing that maybe the two  _ captains  _ should be  **_helping!_ ** “Get your asses over here and help clean up! Either that or get a room, jeez…” she mumbled that last part and when she turned back to see if they were listening, they were gone. Distant giggling and squealing could be heard down the way getting further from the gym. Akaashi grit her teeth and sighed to quell the growing agitation. Tsukishima wordlessly stood up and began helping out. The two cleaned up in comfortable silence.

 

The next day, after the final set came to an end for the morning and everyone began settling in for lunch, Yamaguchi solemnly rested against a wall, catching her breath and trying to stop sweating. The morning matches were particularly brutal today.  The heat outside was no joke either, reaching near the 100’s, and it was taking a toll on everyone, even the seemingly endless ball of energy Hinata seemed to slow down just a tad when the heat reached its peak. Everyone was panting and drinking water like no tomorrow. No one wanted to actually get close to anyone as it would make them even hotter, so the gym was scattered with girls sitting and standing at least two meters away from one another; therefore it came as a shock when Yamaguchi suddenly felt the heat of another body encroaching on the unspoken “2m rule”. Her eyes slowly trailed up the long, thin body before her until they rested on thin, villainous eyes, caged behind glasses. She gulped and scrambled to find something to say, but her mind came up empty. She began shifting in her spot under Tsukishima’s gaze, growing more and more anxious until finally she floundered about trying to force words out of her mouth. They came out mixed up and garbled. Tsukishima rolled her eyes and rabbed Yamaguchi’s shoulder. She jumped under her grasp and froze. Even in this intense heat she felt cold. The two of them had grabbed the attention of other girls who were watching cautiously at their interaction. Everyone could tell Tsukishima was cross with Yamaguchi for one reason or another, but they didn’t think it would escalate to public confrontation. Daichi and Suga watched intently, making sure it didn’t turn physical or get too heated. The gym grew quieter as more people honed into the two girls’ conversation, but they spoke too softly to actually hear anything. The expression on Yamaguchi’s face went from terrified to slightly relieved and a bit curious. Tsukishima was the first to walk away and out of the gym, leaving Yamaguchi to watch her with her head tilted. She stared at the empty doorway for several seconds before snapping herself out of her trance and looking around frantically. Everyone else quickly turned away and pretended that they weren’t just shamelessly eavesdropping. 

“Yikes! I wasn’t even involved and even I’m feeling anxious!” Hinata shivered over in her corner in response to what just transpired. A heavy tension draped itself over the entire gym and everyone in it, even those who didn’t even know who Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were. Suddenly, the sound of sneakers squeaking across the wooden floors broke through the cloud of hushed gossiping and was followed by a small yelp. Daichi and Sugawara stood in front of Yamaguchi with looks of parental concern. Daichi placed a hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder and gripped her firmly while looking straight into her wide, shocked eyes.

“Are you alright?” she spoke softly, yet firmly. Sugawara also reached out and pat her head, brushing her bangs to the side a bit in an effort to calm her. Yamaguchi let out a soft sigh and looked back over at the empty doorway that Tsukishima left out of.

“I think so…” she mumbled.

“She didn’t threaten you did she?”

“N-no, not at all...I don’t think…” Yamaguchi trailed off in thought, rewinding and playing what Tsukishima had said moments ago to her over and over. ‘Meet me by the staircase on the first floor of the main building, tonight after you eat and bathe.’ Bees began swarming in Yamaguchi’s stomach as she muddled over every possible outcome of what was to happen, every worst case scenario and over dramatic explosion of rage that she knew Tsukki wouldn’t be capable of, but the fear was still there. What if. 

“Nishinoya-senpai!” Hinata, oblivious to the looming drama between Tsukishima and Yamaguchi that had everyone on the team so enthralled, bounced over to her favorite senpai’s, not seeming to be bogged down by the menacing temperature in the slightest, even with her cheeks flushed red, sweat beading on every surface of her body, and her bright orange curls sticking to her forehead. Nishinoya along with Tanaka looked up at Hinata, slightly startled by her paranormal amount of energy. “Would you help me with recieves later on tonight? When everyone is doing individual training?” she beamed down at her senpai, eyes just as big and sparkly as ever. Her energy must have been contagious because just as soon as Hinata got out her words, Nishinoya had jumped up to her feet to meet her gaze face to face.

“Of course, we’ll practich your terrible resheiving until the shun comes up! Tanaka will help too, won’tcha?!” she nudged Tanaka in her side and she nodded fervently.

“I’ll spike some balls your way, and see if you can touch ‘em! I won’t be going easy on you though!” she flexed her biceps and grinned from ear to ear, showing off her sharp dagger teeth with a low yet powerful chortle. 

“And while you’re at it you can practich your flying falls!” Noya added. Tanaka growled in response and reached for the back of Noya’s shirt. She easily, like lifting a pillow, hoisted Noya up in the air and carried her away.

“Then while you’re feeling all high and mighty, you can practice being the size of a normal person!” Noya kicked and thrashed in air as Tanaka brought her over to a hook hanging on the wall and threatened to hang her up there. Hinata began to panic at the thought, thinking she might get hurt, or maybe choke to death and die. However her efforts to convince Tanaka otherwise was in vain as the taller girl laughed maniacally watching Noya flail about hanging by her shirt on a hook. Even hanging above the ground she was barely as tall as Tanaka, which made it all the more hilarious.

And then night fell.


	7. Head canon Intermission!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made a collection of my gender bend HQ head canons and thought I'd share then in my fic as a sort of intermission.

**Genderbend Headcanons**

 

**Hinata Shoyo:** Wild af curly orange hair like in canon,  _ slightly  _ longer, just long enough to throw in a small side pony tail (more like bob tail). Wears lots of hair pins to keep all that shit in place. Wears a hoodie over her school uniform, under the blazer. White socks. Has a cute basket on her bike with flowers woven into it. Paints her nails bright fun colors but then leaves the polish to chip off almost completely before redoing them. Is really popular with classmates but only really cares about her volleyball homies. Never notices when boys approach her. One time a boy tried to confess to her but she was thinking about that freak quick and blew him off completely. He cried. Over shares  _ all the time!  _ Even shorter than in canon, like 4’7”. 

 

**Kageyama Tobio:** Medium length, slick black hair. Always in a high ponytail, bangs in front of her forehead. Always has a new chapstick with fun flavors, but doesn’t tell anybody. Doesn’t bother with the cream colored vest on her uniform and sometimes doesn’t even bother with the blazer. Black socks. Wears sneakers instead of traditional girls school shoes. Entire wardrobe is pretty much athletic gear. Short, blunt nails. Scares boys and everyone else for that matter. Aggressively not into boys, leave her alone. Not even remotely interested in anything romantic. Ball is the purpose of existence itself, reality itself is ball.

 

**Tsukishima Kei:** Still tol af. Short blonde hair p much how it is in canon only  _ slightly longer  _ and with a cute moon hair clip _. _ Used to be super long until some asshole stuck gum in it so she chopped it off. More aggressive than in canon. Easily the girliest of the entire team. Make up includes, mascara, neutral eyeshadow, highlighter, light blush, tinted lip gloss. Long (not like fake long but naturally long) nails, almost always painted pink or purple. Legs  _ TOO LONG!  _ Wears full proper uniform, vest and blazer and all. White socks. Can and will knock you on your ass if you push her too far. A literal twig, mad skinny, no chest, no ass, no hips smh. 100% grade A lesbian. Legit thought her and Yamaguchi were already dating, what is “communication”?????

 

**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Long straight hair in low hanging twin tails at the base of her head. Just as much a girly girl as Tsukki. Makeup includes mascara, black eyeliner at the top, white at the waterline, foundation powder, blush, and tinted lip gloss. Likes to wear cute bracelets and charms. Wears full uniform without the vest. White socks. Anxious to the max. Literally everything makes her nervous. Plays with her hair when things get too hella. Cute, small voice like an angel. Flavored lip gloss is her lord and savior.

 

**Nishinoya Yuu:** TOO  **SMOL** ! Even tinier than in canon, like, 4’6”. Short spiky hair, more hair is bleached up front to make a small section of swept bangs. The rest is thrown up into a small ponytail (bob tail like Hinata). Wears very little makeup, mostly just lipgloss, eyeliner, and very occasionally a neutral eyeshadow. No makeup at all during practice. Wears full uniform but decides randomly when to wear her blazer. White socks. Plot twist: Nishinoya’s mother made a deal with a magician one day before getting married, for her marriage to last forever and be happy. But in exchange her first born must be a male. Because in the AU she gave birth to a girl, the child and her marriage were cursed. Thus ended the life of Nishinoya’s biological father. Because of this curse Nishinoya gets hurt and in trouble often, one occasion resulting in her smacking her face against concrete and needing dental corrective surgery; all anyone knows is that somehow Shimizu was involved. Now she has to wear a retainer, thus giving her a slight lisp. The only place the curse seems to not show itself is on the volleyball court. 

 

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke:** Looks very similar to canon Saeko but with black hair. Her head is half shaved, the part with hair is short, ending just below her jaw. She wears intense eye makeup, sharp winged eyeliner, bold mascara, and almost always a smokey eye effect with eye shadow. Just as aggressive and protective of her kouhai as in canon. Strong arms, can lift a total of three kouhai’s at once. Opts to wear the boys uniform to school cuz she looks more badass that way. When she is required to wear the girls uniform (like during ceremonies or assemblies) she goes all out; cream vest, blazer, and black tights with proper school shoes instead of sneakers. Ear piercings because it makes her hardcore. Secretly protective crow mom, will defend her kouhais to death.

 

**Sawamura Daichi:** Very strong, broad shoulders, hella biceps. Short chopped hair similar to canon Michimiya Yui. Can lift any one of her teammates, even Takeda sensei. Usually goes without her school vest or blazer. Switches between white and black socks. Her entire wardrobe is black, don’t even try to suggest anything pastel or bright it’s all black and/or gray and white. Leather jackets are life, she owns five. Little to no make up, occasionally mascara but that’s about it. Her thighs keep ripping holes in her jeans orz. Only wears sports bras ever. 

 

**Sugawara Koushi:** Literal angel. Looks soft and fluffy on the outside but has a mean ass backhand. Her voice tends to be louder and bolder and less soft and fluttery like people expect. Long, like down to her butt, hair. Kept out with a headband  during the day, tied into a large bun during games and practice. No make up because she’s perfect already. THE most flawless skin on her team, scratch that, in Karasuno High School, scratch THAT, “most flawless skin in the prefecture”. Wears full uniform and white socks, sometimes black tights, though “certain people” say she isn’t lady-like enough for black tights. Not so secretly scores her burps on a 1-10 scale. 

 

**Azumane Asahi:** As tall as in canon, and just as much of a wuss. Long hair always tied up in a neat topknot. Loves hair accessories; has a collection of cute hair clips and ties. Wears the long sleeve sweater instead of a blazer with her uniform. Wants to wear black tights but she’s afraid her legs are too thicc. Has been confessed to almost a dozen times but she always panics and runs away. She apologizes by making them sweets and sending a cute pink letter rejecting them. She doesn’t understand how that’s even worse. Loves dresses and has so many but only wears like the same four outfits ever because ball and school is life. 

 

**Shimizu Kiyoko:** Tol boy. Around 5’11”. Hair looks about the same as in canon but very short. Wears red rimmed glasses. Still beautiful. The girls like to tease him by starting to change in front of him so he’ll get flustered. It kinda worked the first few times but now he’s used to it. Shows slightly more affection to Noya and Tanaka since they're so attracted to him, but still keeps his distance. Carries extra hair ties with him at all times. Recently also started carrying pads and tampons in his bag aswell. Just in case. Always prepared for anything. Master seamster. Accidentally caused Noya to smack her face into the concrete and need dental corrective surgery, now she has a retainer and lisp. He still feels terrible about it. Very cautious of Noya because of the curse, makes sure to keep his eyes on her when the team is out of the gym or when she’s interacting with unfamiliar people. 

 

**Karasuno:** Their team as a whole is the loudest. 9 times out of 10 if you suddenly hear a bunch of yelling at a match not coming from the match itself, that’s Karasuno. Karasuno high school has a no makeup policy, however it isn’t really enforced, and you can get away with a little bit if it isn’t too dramatic. No one knows how Tanaka gets past this rule with her bold eye shadow. There’s pretty much no middle ground when it comes to bust sizes; half the team is D or higher and the other half is B or lower. They love having movie nights together (team bonding) but they can never decide on a genre so they always just go with one no one really likes (horror). This results in purposefully not paying attention to the movie and instead chatting away and stuffing their faces with snacks. Their club room is right across from the courtyard which is a nice view, but the girls tennis club’s club room is right across from the field the boys soccer team practices on. This spurred a cold war between the girls volleyball club and girls tennis club. One day Daichi caught Hinata, Kageyama, Noya, and Tanaka with a nest of crows in the clubroom. They had fallen out of a tree a few weeks ago and they were keeping them in the club room and nursing them back to health. The crows had names; Onigiri, Mini-yama, Hi-chan, Sinnamon, and dad. Best dancers in the prefecture.

**Oikawa Tooru:** Rich bitch. Long hair with big perfect curls. Keeps them draped over her shoulders during the day, ties up her hair into a high pony for games and practice. Always wears a ribbon. Has one for absolutely any outfit. Just loves bows and ribbons so much. Collects cheer bows, even though she never cheered. Loves makeup; wears eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow in various colors, highlighter, concealer (but she’ll never admit she needs it), blush, and tinted lipgloss, sometimes lipstick if the situation calls for it. Has some “issues” that aren’t being addressed properly. One of which being her intense anger managment problems. She  _ needs  _ to take medication but the psychiatrist her parents hired told her she's just hormonal and an emotional girl so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Has the  **meanest** backhand. Spoiled youngest child. Her parents are loaded so she gets whatever she wants, and if she doesn’t you best believe she’ll be screaming at the top of her fucking lungs. Only wears designer clothes. Messy drunk. Can actually hold her liquor really well but she likes to pretend she’s really drunk so she can get away with stuff.

 

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** Buff like Daichi, but slightly taller. Short chopped hair pushed back and held with a headband. Muscle tanks are life. No makeup. Period. Tomboy style, will absolutely never be caught dead in a dress or skirt. She sometimes wears her uniform skirt but usually opts for pants. Butch lesbian. Drill Sergeant voice! Can beat literally anyone in arm wrestling. Honestly strong as a bull, can and will toss anyone clear across a room with little effort.  **Always** by Oikawa’s side, she’s her guardian. Protects her from people she pisses off (can’t have anyone else threatening Tooru, that’s her job). Aggressively disapproves of any guy Oikawa shows interest in.

 

**Kindaichi Yutaro:** Lanky and tol. Hair tied up in a super high ponytail. It kinda flops to the side and sometimes the front so people make fun of it. Stupid as shit. She has a big head and it's full of air tbh. She holds grudges like a lake holds water. Her and Kageyama have a very similar fashion sense but slightly more girly. Her sports gear is usually pastel colors. Casual clothes consist of like jeans and fitted jackets. Always has hella cute sneakers with fun patterns and designs. Not much makeup mostly just concealer, lipgloss, and neutral eyeshadow. Everyone loves ripping on her and teasing the ever loving shit out of her.

 

**Yahaba Shigeru:** Mini Oikawa. Medium hair in pretty much the same spiral curly fashion as Oikawa but in a low side ponytail. She's a super girly girl, painted pink nails, pink eyeshadow, mascara, blush, lipgloss. Loves flowy skirts and dresses, but usually just opts for skinny jeans and flowy tops on casual days. Wears full uniform. White socks with frills at the top. Acts like a total airhead ditz but is actually pretty smart. Jealous of how good Kindaichi is at acting dumb little does she know she ain't acting. Also low key jealous of how popular Oikawa is but it's more like admiration. 

 

**Kunimi Akira:** long hair with the same bangs as canon. Usually wears a headband. Wears black eyeliner and mascara to make her eyes seem more narrow and unapproachable. Loves scarfs with a burning passion. Has a scarf collection. Lipstick is also life. She is self appointed makeup police especially for Kindaichi cuz she always messes up and it pisses her off. Seemingly more bitchy than Oikawa. Ice queen to all the boys. 

 

**Kyoutani Kentarou:** same hair as in canon. Sharpest eyeliner on the team. Most try to imitate but none succeed. Short af though. Maybe 5’3”. Also biceps for days. Tomboyish fashion, loves floral print though; snap backs, high tops, muscle tanks, varsity jackets. After she joined the team  _ everyone  _ synced with her. At first they were all synced with Oikawa then she came in and took over. Everyone was understandably shocked. Acts tough and intimidating around people but when dogs happen she has to try really hard not to squeal and giggle at the cute puppies. One time got sent to the principal's office for sneaking a puppy into class. She found him on her way to school and couldn’t leave him; it was raining.

 

**Seijoh:** The High School Musical team, so to speak. Or “The Siren Squad”, as all members of the team are beautiful singers and do so at any given time. It usually starts with someone saying a completely average sentence, then someone will come in with song lyrics from a song that contains that very sentence. Oikawa is the loudest singer, and the only soprano vocalist. The closest to her range and vocal ability would be the resident mezzo soprano, Matsukawa, but she rarely sings out loudly enough. The team as a whole loves fucking with Hajime by switching uniforms, especially Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Sometimes they even call each other by each other’s names and claim “that’s how it’s always been, Iwaizumi-san, are you okay?” Or the most recent prank, standing completely still in poses as if they were just doing something and suddenly were frozen in time at the moment Hajime walks in. This usually ends with Oikawa being blamed. The team is very fashion conscious and likes to trade style magazines. Even though most of them don’t go as far as Oikawa with her all designer wardrobe, the team as a whole is incredibly well dressed. Kind of the bitch team though. They’re notorious for throwing shade in any and all directions, not caring who gets hit. It’s almost self destructive in that they typically end up dragging the shit out of each other if there’s no one else around. But they all know it’s in good fun, and don’t hold grudges. On Valentine’s Day they got  **nothing** done at all because they spent the entire practice squealing over all the Valentine’s stuff; Oikawa would read each and every letter out loud in an over dramatic way, Hanamaki would stuff her face with all the baked goods and chocolates she received and pretend she doesn’t know they’re all from Matsukawa. Hajime of course would steal most of Oikawa’s chocolates while she tried (and ultimately failed) to get some practice in. Kindaichi obsessed over the one note she got from a secret admirer who (conveniently) was moving to France that same day and would never see her again. Kunimi would toss out any letters she got while eating the candy and pretend she wasn’t the one who sent Kindaichi the letter. Yahaba was 100% MIA the entire time and it wasn’t revealed til the next day that she spent the entire practice hooking up with the captain of the wrestling team. No one could even get mad at her for scoring that fine hunk of meat. Thumbs up. They’re all adrenaline junkies. When they go to the amusement park they collectively agree to go on the fastest most extreme rides and haunted houses. They don’t care if they puke or pass out, they do it for the high. Scary movies too, any movie they collectively watch is either horror, suspense, thriller, or action. Their fave is the Saw series and Texas Chainsaw. Although, after Kyoutani joined the horror crusade had to be brought down a notch, surprisingly she isn’t into horror and extreme rides. 

  
  


**Kuroo Tetsurou:** Tol girl, more top heavy than her lower half.  _ Long  _ limbs; honestly legs for centuries. Slim, almost lanky figure if it weren't for her unfittingly large breasts. Biggest on the team and seemingly out of every team they meet standing at a shocking F. Very sporty of course, but also has a girly side. Due to the “no makeup rule” at Nekoma she doesn't wear it except for special occasions. Although, Yaku introduced the entire team to the ways of “natural look” makeup; so they can wear makeup without people knowing they are. Her hair's a mess just like in canon; messy bangs covering one eye, the rest is usually tangled and messy 24/7 and thrown into some kind of ponytail or severely messy bun. However it's very long and healthy, so when it gets wet all the tangles come out and her hair falls flat over her head and face and she looks like the girl from the ring. Also unfitting to her appearance and personality is her disturbingly feminine falsetto voice. It's like it belongs to another person. Plot twist: she's half Korean; a native Japanese mother and a Korean father. He owns a farm in the rural parts of Tokyo. She's bilingual and can speak both Japanese and Korean. Style consists of flowy crop tops, anything that covers her entire chest, she likes skirts and dresses but wears them a bit longer or with leggings/tights underneath. Converse and knee high boots are life. Science puns. Kind of a total nerd when you get down to it.

 

**Kozume Kenma:** Same pudding hair as in canon but much longer. She keeps hair clips in it for nothing other than aesthetic because it's not like she actually wants to keep her hair out of her eyes. The only one to refuse even wearing natural looking makeup to school, she simply doesn't care enough. Still as avid a gamer as in canon and takes a sadistic pleasure in crushing boys in games after they talk shit about girls not being good gamers. Kind of a spoiled child but not intentionally. Her parents just love spoiling her even when she refuses they go ahead and do a thing anyway, like buying new clothes, new games (the only thing she happily takes every time), giving extra allowance without request, and just doting on her all the time when she's home. She has never once done anything in a kitchen she can't for the life of her even figure out a microwave. Excellent at doing nails and always has hers done. They look professional. She takes it upon herself sometimes to do Kuroo’s nails if she starts neglecting them. style is mostly big sweaters and video game t shirts. She has tons of cute outfits from her parents in her closet but she only wears them for like group outings and going to fancy places. Very soft voice, surprisingly deeper than Kuroo’s but not too much. She may not look it but she really has no shame when it comes to talking about attractive people around people she's comfortable with; i.e. Kuroo, Hinata, even Lev. It's almost indecent the things she says. 

 

**Lev Haiba:** No shorter than canon Lev. Appearance resembles closely to canon Lev’s sister. Long silver hair she wears out with cute hair clips and a headband during school, then up in a twisty bun, still covered in hair clips during practices. She loves makeup and got in trouble for wearing too much on her first day. On her days off she would wear bright eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara, glitter, and tinted lip gloss. She likes to sing words when she's excited so a lot, and her voice can be quite shrill at times, normally it's just very childish and high pitched. Even though she's very tall and skinny she sports a D cup size. Honestly no shame whatsoever. She talks on and on about cute boys and what she wants to do to them and how much her boobs grew, and gets very touchy with the other girls on the team. Most don't mind. Selfie queen. Wardrobe is p much all dresses and cute flats. Kuroo has legs for centuries but Lev has legs for eons. 

 

**Yaku Morisuke:** Very Smol. 4’8” ish. Short slightly curly hair like in canon, down to about her jaw. Purple or red hair clips pin some of her hair back while the rest is bangs. Make up master, can use makeup to make anyone look flawless without even looking like they're wearing makeup. It's like magic. Keeps her nails perfectly manicured like Kenma but chooses more natural colors like nude or clear.  **Biggest. Slut.** And she honestly couldn't give less of a fuck. Chews boys up and then spits them out like gum. Actually saves nudes of herself just because she looks good in them. Plays the part of innocent, chaste, schoolgirl around strangers and faculty, but all the students and the volleyball team know she's a freak. Ironically her family runs a shrine so she's supposed to be a good and pure shrine maiden…well she's  _ good  _ at volleyball so she's half there. Wears black tights under her uniform to keep up appearances, however she also rolls up her skirt to make it appear shorter, so kind of counterproductive. She wears a crop top under her uniform in the summer so when they get let out she can take off her fuku and be a hoe with her pals. Deadly hand chops and kicks. She may be small but she knows how to make a grown man crumble to the ground with one swift attack. 

 

**Yamamoto Taketora:** Resident “bad girl”. Looks like she could easily be in a biker gang or just some sort of tough gang. Undercut with blonde top. The top hair is long and is usually pulled into a bun to show the shaved, brown underside. Sometimes the shaved part has designs. One time it said “bad bitch” and she got suspended. Only wears makeup when going out because of Nekomas rule. Wears sharp black winged eyeliner and sometimes a reddish eyeshadow. Acts tough and intimidating around other girls but when boys are involved she switches to a much more timid nature and acts all bashful. Black socks with her uniform. 

 

**Nobuyuki Kai:** Nekoma’s resident goth. Likes to wear all black even in summer in varying styles. Black dresses with chiffon cardigans are her favorite especially when coupled with a wide brimmed black hat. She goes for that AHS coven look. Despite her dark exterior she's such a pleasant girl that no one even minds if she comes off as creepy at first or says something kind of weird and cryptic. Once you approach her she's incredibly kind and sweet and even though she's considered goth by her attire she's full of optimism and good vibes. Her hair is about shoulder length and black; slick with a side part where her bangs hang across one eye and her ends are bent inward. She's half Japanese and half Black, but born and raised in Japan. Honestly she just came out to have a good time and she's feeling so loved and supported right now. 

 

**Nekoma:** the school itself tries to be very strict and traditional. They have the boys wear full uniforms everyday; that means vest and blazer included, no exceptions. The girls wear black sailor uniforms with long sleeves. Their skirts go down to about their knees to preserve modesty. No make up is allowed and being caught with it calls for immediate disciplinary action. However, despite all this, Nekoma is considered the “Sin School”, because everyone their is “dirty” on some level; even the faculty. The teachers had to band together to make it so students could have creative and self expressive hair styles. Nail polish only recently became allowed but the superintendent and other higher ups in the school still look down on it with disdain. Now they're working on letting in makeup but they don't seem to want to budge on that. The teachers all smoke and drink together regularly even during breaks at school sometimes. There have been several sex scandals around the school between teachers with other teachers and even teachers with students. Girls will often roll their skirts up just a bit; not enough to be noticeable. There's even a system put in place to warn you when you're about to walk in on people making out or “something” in a supply closet because it happens  **_so often_ ** . Before going in the people performing their “activity” will place a sign on the door that says “there are no brooms in this closet, sorry for the inconvenience”. It's gotten to the point where even staff is aware of this and participate. The volleyball team is hardly different. They talk openly about sex related things without holding back, talk about people they think are cute and who fucked who, and play fuck marry kill regularly using real people they know. They have an intense pack mentality; for instance, the third years and Kenma were walking and saw that some boys were harassing Shibayama and without even hesitating they swarmed them to protect her. The boys tried to act tough but honestly they were terrified just seeing a bunch of pissed off Nekoma volleyball girls glaring at them with such intensity. Then they made the mistake of trying to talk shit just as Taketora happened to walk up and it was over from there. Not only did the one guy talking shit get the  _ the shit  _ kicked out of him but the other two boys were mentally and emotionally crucified after Kuroo came for their whole life. They left in tears...and blood. Another instance would be when they were joking around one day calling Yaku a slut and some boy decided to jokingly join in and  _ immediately  _ regretted it. The entire team turned against him and even bystanders were shaking their heads like “ya done fucked up”. He apologized profusely and even bought Yaku lunch for the next week to make up for it...then they fucked. The girls love going out as a big group, it's like they're in a girl gang, but when they're serene and just enjoying each other's company they don't give off that feeling of danger anymore and it's all laughs and playfulness. It's like they go from a pack of lions to a litter of house kittens. They like to watch old kind of dark humor and cult movies. Their favorite is Rocky Horror Picture Show, they quote it all the time and even do the call outs at the screen. They know a few after seeing it live a couple times but they also tend to make up their own. They even friend casted it: Frank-Shimizu (why? Because Tora thinks he'd look  _ great  _ in a corset), Janet- Yaku (ofc), Brad- Inuoka,  Columbia- Lev, Magenta-Kenma, Riff- Akaashi from F U Academy, Rocky- Tsukki from Karasuno, Eddie- Tora, Dr.Scott- Kuroo, Trixie- Nobuyuki.

  
  


**Bokuto Koutarou-** Same hair color as in canon (black w grey) but in pigtails behind her head. They often stand up on their own when she's happy, excited, or just worked up in anyway. Instead of bangs she has two strands of hair framing her face. Pear body type; very wide hips and thicc thighs, round butt. Small bust but toned muscley arms and back. Tomboyish style; she tends not to wear super girly clothes and sticks to more tomboyish looks like flannels and jeans, but also loves knee high boots. And even though her clothes aren't entirely feminine she almost always has on flawless makeup (except during volleyball) ie razor sharp winged eyeliner, black mascara, sometimes gold shimmery eyeshadow, concealer or some sort of powder, and lipgloss. But she'd never be caught wearing a dress out in public just for the fun of it. But her uniform skirt is particularly short (Fukurou is notorious for their already short skirts so this is saying something). She also wears very high black socks up to her thighs. Kind of a spoiled brat especially at home; her father is the police chief and he and Bokuto’s Mom spoil the shit outta her. Instead of yelling and screaming like Oikawa she just sulks and cries and acts like she's been deeply wounded. Has incredible strength and athletic ability. Used to be a cheerleader in junior high with Konoha. 

 

**Akaashi Keiji:** Perpetual resting bitch face. Average height with similar build I guess. Very thin eyes, made to look even more intense and dark with a thick layer of winged eyeliner. Long thick curly hair usually pulled into a low ponytail over her shoulder. Sometimes wears a beanie. Cold af; no boy has ever confessed to her and come out if it unscathed. The way she talks is very low but also very fast and sometimes it seems like she's just mumbling nonsense if what she's saying isn't  _ particularly  _ important. The team however knows how to decypher it. Has the most biting clapbacks. Fukurodani’s resident stoner. She isn't totally obvious about it but most people know she smokes weed and has “other substances” at her disposal. It never gets in the way of volleyball or studies and she only does it recreationally; she's careful to keep her clothes and hair clean and free of “weed scent”. Her father also works on the police force with Chief Bokuto as a detective. She gets her reserved, chill, analytical behavior from him. She likes to wear big sweaters with leggings, or those non-form-fitting shirt-dresses and combat boots. 

 

**Konoha Akinori:** long dusty blonde hair pulled into a topknot/bun (during school), or a high ponytail (games and practice). Resident drama queen. Always has a sort of pained, distraught or annoyed expression. Loves to complain. Easily the most “girly” of the team, and gets mocked for it (playfully); like “pretty girls shouldn't make that face; it's scary!” When she's mad, or “Don't break a nail, sweetie!” If she has to spike. Her and Bokuto tend to pick on each other a lot and make it priority to get on every single one of each other's nerves. Since they were both on their junior high cheerleading club together they know exactly how to piss each other off. Huge flirt, can be seen almost always chatting with guys from different sports teams and such. Gets jokingly called a slut. (but she isn't anywhere near Yaku’s level.) On casual outings she likes to braid her hair and drape it over her shoulder. Her clothes are mostly basics but look cute on her anyway; usually paired with like infinity scarves or cute bracelets or a pendent necklace. Tries to act all calm and cool like Akaashi, but then gets too fired up and her crazy comes out. 

  
**Fukurodani:** The Fukurodani girls volleyball team is one of the scariest thing to see the first time coming to a competition. Despite being an all around friendly team, for many teams just starting out at comps they get scared stiff when they see the Fukurodani team all congregated together sporting a collection of  **intense** resting bitch faces. They could just be chilling before warms ups start, drinking water, texting people, or just clearing their head but damn if they don’t all have  **severe** resting bitch face. Even Sarukui, and yes, even Bokuto. Akaashi has the most sever case. Then of course when they all come back to reality Bokuto starts yelling and that scares the newbies even more. It isn’t until the teams are forced to interact do they see Fukurodani as really chill (except Bokuto) and they calm down. HOWEVER, once the team warms up and gets collectively fired up the other teams realize that, no, they have absolutely no chill. Karasuno may be the loudest and most extreme team, but Fukurodani comes close. Their chill is fake; you could be talking to Akaashi, everything is calm and very laid back, then at the drop of a hat she starts talking faster and louder and moving around a lot, you wonder why she seems so anxious now, you realize it happened after you mentioned how good Kenma from Nekoma’s setting was. She excuses herself, you can still she her as she punches a large dent in a metal trash can. You decide to go over to Konoha and Komi to ask if Akaashi is ok. They say yea and seem super chill and cool, until a cute guy walks by. Konoha is checking him out and he waves at her. Komi waves at him and immediately begins aggressively flirting and ends up getting the guys number. Now Konoha is trying to restrain her voice but is still actively yelling and waving her arms around at Komi for stealing him from her. Two other teammates mention how he was out of her league and won’t stop dabbing at her. She’s still screaming. A crash comes from another direction. All you see is Bokuto standing and eating a granola bar, completely ignoring a destroyed vending machine with a massive dent in the middle caused by “someone’s” foot. You hear her mumble “Cash me ousside how dow dah”. The Fukurodani band that plays during their matches is warming up; they play the song they plan on playing during the game. “We Are Number One”. The cheer squad that will be cheering for the girls is all wearing shutter shades and posing ridiculously for a group selfie. The entire school is a meme. During the game a guy in a big owl mascot costume starts breakdancing in the stands, airhorns are playing and  _ everyone is dabbing. _ No wonder everyone on the volleyball team just looks fucking exhausted. 


	8. Communication! For free! (FREE!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki and Yamaguchi get things straight (and then get gay)

Yamaguchi stood at the bottom of the first floor staircase in the school’s main building, fidgeting about and shifting from one foot to the other. She looked around warily in the dark hallway, hoping the next person she saw would be Tsukki and not some psycho killer like in the movies. Her hands began sweating in anticipation as Tsukishima’s words rang through her head over and over. 

_ ‘Meet me by the staircase on the first floor of the main building, tonight after you eat and bathe.’ _

What could Tsukki want to talk about all alone in a place like this? So secluded, away from anyone, dark...scary...Yamaguchi’s eyes widened and her heart beat skipped and quickened at the same time. ‘Oh God...Tsukki’s gonna kill me isn’t she?!’ Yamaguchi began to hyperventilate and dart her eyes around frantically. It was so dark and her thoughts and heartbeat made it impossible to hear if anyone was coming. She desperately wanted to hold onto Tsukki’s arm and hide behind her back, feel the safety and comfort of being in her presence, but at the same time Tsukki was planning on  _ killing  _ her! Out of nowhere, Yamaguchi decided that she should run away; she should leave this scary staircase and go back to the rooms. Maybe Tsukki will be there and it’ll be light and warm with other people around and Tsukki will hold her hand and  _ not  _ try to kill her-

“Yamaguchi.” A low, monotone voice caused Yamaguchi to jump a meter in the air and screech like a banshee. She stumbled forward, flailing her arms around and screaming frantically before catching her balance and hiding behind a trashcan. 

“Don’t kill me! Tsukkiiiiii~” she cried from behind the trashcan, gripping her long pigtails. Her heavy uneven breaths made it difficult to hear but she was able to make out the words “not”, “kill”, and “idiot”. She may have also heard “shut up”, but it was hard to tell. Cautiously Yamaguchi peeked out of her hiding spot and looked up at Tsukishima through watery eyes, sniffling, and trying to calm her breathing. Tsukki had a harsh expression on her face, but not one that was immediately threatening. 

“Are you gonna come out already or am I gonna have to talk to the trashcan?” Yamaguchi let out a breath and crawled out from behind the trashcan. She stood up, fiddling with her fingers and looking at the ground still. With one of her hands she began twirling a pigtail nervously as she began muttering. She wanted to say how glad she was that Tsukki came and wasn’t planning on murder, and how scared she was before she showed up, but some sort or apprehension prevented words from escaping her mouth. “Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima started. Yamaguchi looked up into Tsukki’s narrow eyes. They weren’t as cold as usual, not that it ever bothered Yamaguchi. A small, almost unnoticeable pout was on her lips, and she could see her gently biting at them, a small dust of pink tinting her cheeks. Yamaguchi felt herself instantly calm as she gazed up at Tsukishima examining this expression that she has never seen before on her face. She crept closer, careful not to overstep Tuskki’s boundaries of personal space. “Listen, I know you’ve been texting some guy lately. I don’t know why you never told me about him or anything.” Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, her eyebrows wrinkled, and she cocked her head, slightly confused. Tsukishima sighed and recomposed herself. “I don’t care if you get yourself a boyfriend,” she put her hands on her “hips” and turned her nose up, scoffing. “Just remember that  _  I  _ take priority over any and all boyfriends you ever get in your life, got it?” She declared, louder than her usual tone, but just as self assured and demanding. Yamaguchi visibly flinched back. Her eyes went even wider, and her lips parted trying to reply, but no words came out. Tsukishima stared down at her, waiting for a response, but Yamaguchi was lost for words. Her arms began fidgeting again, her mouth gaping open and closed.

“I-I...what??” she finally breathed. Tsukki clicked her tongue and crossed her arms.

“Don’t play dumb, I know you’ve been texting this, “Takkun” guy, about meeting up and hanging out and stuff. You didn’t have to keep it a secret from me, ya know. Tsukishima turned her head away and avoided eye contact. Suddenly everything clicked in Yamaguchi's head. She couldn’t help but laugh. A snort came out, followed by restrained chuckling as she covered her mouth and tried to stay focused, but the situation was too funny. The force of her laughter caused Yamaguchi to crumble to the ground, gasping for breath and wiping tears from the corners of her eyes. “What the hell is so funny?” Tsukki asked, sounding much more annoyed now.

“Tsukkiiii~! What are you talking about?!” she laughed while fanning her face. Tsukishima darted her eyes around trying to quickly think if maybe she said something weird or something, but she couldn’t think of why Yamaguchi was suddenly having a laughing fit. 

“What you mean, ‘ _ what am I talking about’ _ ?” she asked louder than she liked as she had to talk over Yamaguchi’s incessant cackling. 

“You’re saying I never told you about him…” she tried to catch her breath before continuing. “But I  _ did _ ! I told you about our plans, like, two weeks ago, Tsukki!” Tsukishima flinched and opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again with the hope of actually saying something. This was not at all what she was expecting to happen. She looked at their surroundings again, thinking back two weeks ago to see if she could possibly remember Yamaguchi ever mentioning “Takkun”, but she was drawing  blank. 

“I don’t remember you ever mentioning this to me.” 

“Tsukki, it was at your house!” this didn’t help clarify anything, as yamaguchi had been over Tsukishima’s house  _ dozens  _ of times within the past two weeks. “We were watching that cute movie about the fish that got lost and his dad had to save him…” she explained, hoping to jog tsukishima’s memory. She certainly remembered having to sit through that dumb kids movie with Yamaguchi one night, but couldn’t for the life of her remember any conversation they had during the film. She only remembers being bored to tears and falling asleep...and there was a whale. Yamaguchi sighed in exasperation. She put her hands on her hips to stress her firm attitude on the situation. “And I said,  _ ‘My  cousin, Takuya, is coming to stay with me and my parents for a while while his parents go to take care of our great grandmother while she’s sick.’  _ and you said,” Yamaguchi tried to imitate Tsukishima’s dull, bored tone. “‘ _ Yea, whatever, let’s stop by that bakery too while we’re out, I want strawberry shortcake.’”  _ she went back to her normal voice as Tsuki stood, silent, and dumbstruck, still trying to lace any of this together, but coming up short. “Then we went out and got Takoyaki and shortcake...so, like, I thought you knew.”  _ ‘Takoyaki?’  _ Tsukishima thought, and then it seemed the pieces were coming together. She sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“Fucking...I thought you said  _ takoyaki _ .” Tsukishima mumbled. Yamaguchi tilted her head to the side and raised a confused eyebrow. “I wasn’t paying attention, so I thought you said something about getting takoyaki...but you were talking about your cousin,  _ Takuya _ .” Finally it hit Yamaguchi. The two of them have been trapped in a web of misunderstanding for the past two weeks and didn’t even know it. Yamaguchi’s laugh broke the silence and she skipped over to tsuki, wrapping her arms around her thin waist and squeezing. Tsukki made a pained noise of protest but didn’t try very hard to stop her. Tsukishima sighed and placed a hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder. A massive wave of relief washed over her, yet at the same time she was overcome with intense emotional and physical fatigue. She wanted nothing more than to crawl onto her mat and go to sleep now that this was all resolved, but Yamaguchi broker her from her thoughts, staring up at her with starry eyes.

“Wait! Tsukki, how could you think I have a boyfriend?! Is that really what you thought, or were you just playing?” Tsukishima hesitated, thrown off by the sudden interrogation. 

“Well...yea?” she finally answered matter of factly. Yamaguchi abruptly let go of Tsukishima’s waist and crossed her arms, looking up at her with furrowed brows and puffed out cheeks. Tsukishima flinched at the sudden change in demeanor. “...what?”

“Tsu-KKI! How could I have a boyfriend when we’re already together?” her expression then fell and tears quickly pooled in her big, sparkly eyes, her hands coming up to clutch at her heart. “Unless...did you break up with me and I didn’t even notice?” Tsukishima’s jaw dropped. Her eyes went as wide as ever, and she was utterly and completely lost for words. Yamaguchi began wiping the tears from her eyes and stifling small hiccups and sobs. Tsukki floundered for words but she just could not express the level of irony that has become her life. She rubbed her temples and had to turn away from Yamaguchi for a moment to collect her thoughts, to which Yamaguchi responded with the saddest little whine Tsukishima had ever heard come from her mouth. Immediately tsukki spun around and grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand, gentle but firm. 

“Of course not...I was just making sure you weren’t dumping  _ me  _ for some sweaty guy.” Tsukishima pulled yamaguchi closer, bent down and kissed her forehead while rubbing her back of her hand with her thumb. No words had to be said at this point. Tsukishima gave Yamaguchi one last glance before leading them down the halls toward the exit. Yamaguchi smiled warmly and wiped the last tear from her face. They both sighed in relief, enjoying the feeling of the other’s hand grasping theirs, their presence so close to each other. 

Just as the two girls passed by a janitor's closet they heard a strange noise. Yamaguchi instinctively gripped Tsukishima’s hand tighter and pressed her body to her side. 

“Tsukki…” she whispered. Her legs began to shake as another weird sound echoed out of the janitors closet. It sounded like someone was moving around in there...or something. Tsukishima wasn’t a firm believer in the paranormal, but at this late hour in a very populated city, there was always the possibility of some psycho or pervert lurking in the shadows. Sweat began to bead on her forehead as a loud groan escaped the closed door. Her heart raced as she examined the area quickly, not noticing anything suspicious around them, a sloppy sign written on notebook paper was taped to the door. “There are no brooms in this closet. Sorry for the inconvenience.” It was suspicious. Yamaguchi held tighter to Tsukishima. There were only two options. Open the closet door and expose whoever is inside; in this case it’s most likely one or two of the girls fooling around, probably playing some hide and seek game or something. Option two, was to go and alert one of the coaches, just incase it was a trespasser. Tsukishima shook the thoughts of trespassers and psycho killers out of her head. If someone really was hiding out to kill all of them, they wouldn’t be so careless as to make noise and put up a fake sign. With her bravery back in the forefront of her mind, Tsukishima reached for the doorknob and flung open the door...immediately regretting her decision. Upon opening the door, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were greeted by the manager of the Shinzen team, Otaki Mako, on his back, shirt thrown on the floor by the door, pants and underwear down around his calves. On top of Otaki, straddling his crotch and now trying to cover her exposed chest, was Yaku, eyes wide, face as red as a tomato. It was silent for a few moments as both parties struggled to think of what exactly to do in this situation. 

“Umm…” Otaki started, Yaku looked down at him pleading non verbally for him to fix the situation, her eyes darting around trying to give him signals. “I...I don’t mind if you watch-” suddenly his throat was attacked by a pair of tiny, yet very strong hands. He grasped at them to let go to no avail as Yaku began banging his head against the floor screaming incoherently. Finally Tsukishima was able to make herself move; she grabbed yamaguchi and pulled her away as she slammed the door shut and began to run away. Not even three steps later she could hear Yaku’s muffled voice yelling, “Don’t tell anyone what you saw!” As if either of them ever wanted to think about what they just saw ever again.


	9. Can You Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only a matter of time before we hit he cliche sleep over game chapter!

“This is gonna be messy, I can already feel it.” Daichi groaned with her face planted in her hands, sitting in a circle of over a dozen other girls with similar thoughts. It had reached the point of the training camp that everyone knew was inevitable; the game. Minutes prior, a few scraps of paper with various different ideas were thrown into a bag and one was drawn out. They went from Truth or Dare, spin the bottle (which was in theory just a joke but…), horror stories, and the winner which had been good old classic “Never have I Ever”.   
“Okay, so the rules are, you hold up one hand with all five fingers out, we go in a circle saying things we have never done, and if you have done something, then you put down a finger and take a shot.” The last sentence startled some of the girls for a second before remembering they all agreed to just take a sip of juice or water in lieu of alcohol (this time). Everyone raised their hands as per Sugawara’s instructions. The tension in the air was heavy, games like these always ended up with someone giving way too much information or doing something really embarrassing that they’ll never live down. And they were playing with people they had to see everyday for the rest of the year at least. Suga took a deep breath, everyone paying close attention to her as she was about to start. ‘How brave of her’ some of the girls thought. “Okay, Asahi, you start us off!” she smacked Asahi’s back and she yelped in surprise, her eyes blown wide.   
“Wh-me? Huh? Why?” she stammered, her hands beginning to shake.  
“Because, we have to start off with someone really timid or else the game will escalate too quickly.” Sugawara explained with a reassuring grin. Asahi groaned and slumped forward.  
“Somehow that doesn’t make me feel better.” Asahi began pondering what to say. There were a lot of things she hadn’t done, but it was hard thinking of what would be appropriate to say. Also something that she didn’t do but maybe someone else did…” she thought, tapping her finger to her chin, twirling a loose strand of hair. She could feel all eyes on her start making her nerves magnify. Finally she took a deep breath and blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. Something she had never done, but someone in the room might have. “N-never have I ever...donesexualthingswithaboyformoney!” it came out too fast and jumbled together, but it still got across. She was immediately met with a sea of shocked, pale expressions. Asahi could feel her face burning up, sweat beginning to bead on her forehead. ‘Oh no, they think that’s something I actually did don’t they?! No, it’s never have I ever, I’ve never done that! Oh No! What if they think I’ve considered doing that! Aaaaah!!!’ Asahi panicked and stammered for words to try and correct the awkwardness. She didn’t see anyone put a finger down, she must’ve messed up then and ruined the game. She was just about to get up and dart out of the room when a whispering across the circle turned everyone's attention away from Asahi and towards Shirofuku leaning over and whispering something to Bokuto, the rest of her team looked on with knowing smirks as well. Bokuto was vehemently trying to ignore all of them by craning her neck to look directly up at the ceiling and nothing else, but you could still plainly see how red her cheeks and ears were. Everyone else looked on curiously, wondering what they were discussing, assuming it was about what Asahi said. Conclusions started forming in their heads quickly as snickers and giggles filled the area. The Fukurodani girls were all smirking evilly at their flustered captain. Kuroo, even with Kenma snuggled in her lap tapping away on a game with one hand, scooted over and tried to catch what Shirofuku was saying.   
“Yu-KIE! That doesn’t count!” Bokuto finally yelled, her face completely red. Her other teammates burst into a fit of laughter, receiving a more embarrassed and pitiful than intimidating glare from their captain. Even her physics defying pigtails were flustered, curling in towards each other. “Azumine!” Bokuto called out, causing Asahi to jump and almost pass out from sheer anxiety.   
“Azumane…” Akaashi corrected her.  
“Azumane-chan, what constitutes as “sexual”?” the fact that she had to ask all but confirmed everyone’s assumptions, bringing upon a chorus of intense yelling, hooting, and laughing. Asahi was speechless. After realizing what she had said, she didn’t think anyone would actually have done it, but lo and behold. Bokuto was trying to keep a stern face but her embarrassment showed clear as day.   
“Uh...well...you know…” Asahi mumbled. She didn’t really think about specifics or anything. Think about it now just made her uncomfortable. “Uhh…”  
“How about, tongue kishing and up.” Noya suggested, saving Asahi from having to participate any longer. “Sho, if you kissed a boy with you tongue or did anything more than that in exchange for money, it countsh.” She moved her hands around in a wavy way to express the taboo nature of “anything more than that”, a charm bracelet around her wrist jingling.  
“Oh come on! That’s not sexual! Everyone does that!” Bokuto protested, getting redder and redder by the second.  
“Ok, then how ‘bout first base and up. If you let him touch your boobs or anything lower, it counts.” Tanaka suggested, grabbing her boobs to show an example earning approving nods. She gave a thumbs up, making her charm bracelet, which was painfully similar to Noya’s, rattle in the quiet. Bokuto now had her head bowed, her body trembling, even her chest and shoulder were red at this point and it sounded like she was whining.   
“You brought this on yourself, kiddo.” Shirofuku took it upon himself to press Bokuto’s pointer finger down for her, Konoha opened her bottle of water and handed it to her.  
“Take a fucking sip babe.” Bokuto snatched it out of Konoha’s hand, still hot and distraught, and took two big gulps.  
“And the devil laughs.” Komi chimed in.   
“Your whole team is a meme.” Kenma mumbled, holding down giggles of her own. The laughing continued in peaks for several minutes.   
“Yaku, why didn’t you put a finger down?” Lev asked cocking her head.   
“Ugh! I have never done that, what kind of girl do you take me for?” Yaku snapped back, threatening to come over there and knock her teeth in.   
“Can we change it to money and/or food?” Kuroo suggested with a wicked smirk. Yaku whipped her head around and glared daggers at her captains smug face.   
“I suppose…” Asahi agreed, not reading the situation clearly. Sugawara, who did read the situation, pat Asahi on her back for a job well done.  
“You just love chaos don’t you?” Daichi whispered to Sugawara, receiving a cute yet mischievous grin. With the madness finally down to a simmer, everyone’s attention turned the next person on Asahi’s right. Shimizu, who had remained quiet and neutral the whole time only thought for a second before speaking.  
“Never have I ever received sexual favors for money and/or food.” he remained completely stoic and straight faced but locked his eyes directly at the two owls who were so lively the last round. Bokuto turned to look at Shirofuku, the look on her face read plainly as “How does it feel, huh? That’s what you get!”. “I just wanted to confirm a suspicion…” Shimizu explained, averting his gaze to a small empty corner. Out came a chorus of “oooooh” and “Ohohoho”. Shirofuku pursed his lips tightly together and looked down at the ground for second before lifting his head, his eyes, closed, he took a deep breath and put one finger down.   
“OOOOOOOOHHHH!”   
“Okay hold on a second I need context! What the hell?” Kuroo leaned over so far she practically folded Kenma in half. Bokuto crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks at Shirofuku. He remained composed and calm, only the ghost of a pink tint on his cheeks.   
“Well...Bokuto over here-”  
“YOU CAN’T PLACE ALL THE BLAME ON ME YA KNOW IT TAKES TWO TO TANGO!”   
“Oh they were tangoing alright! Whooooot!” Bokuto was actively hiding her beet red face in her hands, groaning and whining. Shirofuku rolled her head back and gave a deep sigh, his hand still raised with four fingers up.   
“I, as a mostly straight man, am apparently born with a fatal weakness that some people find beneficial to themselves to take advantage of. I consider myself a charitable man…” Bokuto shot him a glare and rolled her eyes while the rest of her team side eyed the both of them giggling wickedly. The others leaned toward them, enraptured in the hot tea being spilled before them. “A charitable man...who cares deeply for my precious, often excitable, even more often forgetful, adorable little baby sister captain.” He began cooing at Bokuto and punching her cheek as she pouted and grumbled. “But when I lend out money I still expect to be paid. Back. And because of this “built in weakness” I have, and the “resources” Bokuto possesses, she decided that it would accept unwarranted kisses, butt touching, and a suspiciously well done handjob as payment.” Shirofuku turned his gaze toward Bokuto, staring accusingly at her as her face twisted in mortified disgust and embarrassment at hearing her actions vocalized. All around them girls had their hands clamped over their mouths stifling screams and squeals. The circle had descended into utter chaos.   
“Ooooh, Bokuto-san~, I hope you're boyfriend doesn't know about this infidelity!” Lev teased and shared a sinister smirk with the rest of her teammates. Bokuto noticeably jolted and turned pale.   
“YOU NASTY HOE! HAHAHAHAHA!” The comment caused an uproar possibly loud enough to travel all the way to gyms. With the coaches being out drinking however, they didn't need to worry about keeping it down for now.   
“IT ISN'T LIKE THAT! Can we just drop the subject?!” She folded over, her face in her lap as she held the sides of her head. Recognizing this behavior, Akaashi was the first one to compose herself and signal for the others to do the same. It took several minutes but finally everyone had calmed down enough to refocus. It was Kuroo’s turn and she responded without hesitation.  
“Never have I ever cheated on my boyfriend.” The immediate sound of someone choking and then spitting broke the composure everyone had worked to gain and ended in side splitting laughter once more, tears streaming down red cheeks, gasping for air, stomachs cramping.   
“Seriously?! How did you guys even know about him anyway?! AND I ONLY DID IT SO I WOULDN'T HAVE TO GIVE YUKIE MY ALLOWANCE AND I COULD BUY HIM A BIRTHDAY PRESENT!!” Bokuto yelled and tried to look angry but came off more like a frustrated child; her slightly chubby cheeks and glossy, tear filled eyes didn't help her.   
“Okay I think we should really drop the subject now, we can't keep picking on her the whole time.” Komi tried to save her captain from further embarrassment, but continued to giggle about the events that transpired. They weren't really going to drop it forever, only for the night.   
It was now Kenma’s turn. “Umm…” she thought absently as she tapped away at her phone with one hand. “Never have...I ever….gotten drunk.” She deadpanned, her eyes still glued to her phone until she heard a chorus of sighs. She lifted her gaze, thinking maybe she chose a bad one and none of them had ever gotten drunk either. To her surprise almost everyone had put down a finger, save for Lev, Kuroo, and Asahi. She knew Kuroo had never gotten drunk, they found out last year on New Years that she has a pretty high tolerance. As far as Lev, she was a very childish first year so it was unlikely she would've ever had alcohol. And though she didn't know Asahi personally, she could tell she just wasn't the type. It genuinely shocked her though to find that the second years on Karasuno have gotten drunk before, but maybe Miyagi is more lax with their alcohol than Tokyo? And even though it's common knowledge that Fukurodani is a very...eccentric school with lax rules, she didn't expect Akaashi to put down a finger.   
“Never have I ever…” Yaku started. “...failed a test.” It was a fairly tame one, but still it caused some damage. Nishinoya, Tanaka, even Daichi, put down a finger, also Lev, sulking, Bokuto who was now on her last finger, and Komi. Yaku maintained her mature and sophisticated air, but instead of sitting with her knees folded to the side, back straight, like she does in front of respectable company, she was comfortable enough to let her guard down a little and sit more casually. But now several eyes were on her. “What?” She asked, getting anxious of what they were all thinking.  
“Makes sense you'd have to choose something like that I guess, since you already do anything and everything when no one's looking.” Komi snickered from the other side of the circle.   
“Hey I've got one for you,” Yaku responded without hesitation. “Never have I ever received a feint during a match.” To add insult to injury Yaku put down a finger and took a long sip of her water while sending a vicious smirk her way. Komi’s jaw dropped, her eyes blown wide. All around her girls were biting their fists trying to explode with laughter. Their volume spiked when some of the girls noticed that Noya had also put down a finger and took a sip. However she then put it back up since Yaku was at least mostly joking and she was already dangerously close to losing.  
“Things are heating up in the Libero fandom.” Kenna muttered while still tapping away at her phone.   
“I'd expect that there'd always be discourse in that fandom since all its members are so small.” Asahi commented and smiled at Noya who made an overly exaggerated gasp.   
“Never have I ever…” Konoha started as she twirled a long strand of her hair, looking at the ground to think. Then her gaze went over to Bokuto with her one finger still standing. She looked utterly defeated, just waiting to be eliminated first. Konoha could say several things that she knows will put her out, but she resists. “...never have I ever been bitten by an animal out of aggression.” She instantly received several confused looks, then expressions of deep thought as every single person did a rerun of their entire lives up to this point trying to remember if they'd ever angered an animal enough to have it bite them. Nishinoya and Tanaka put down a finger in defeat, as did Asahi, Lev, Kenma, and finally Saru, who had been suspiciously safe almost the entire time.   
“Never have I ever sang on a stage.” Shirofuku stated and watched as only a couple fingers went down.Sugawara, Yaku, and Konoha.   
“Wait we went to the same grade school, everyone had to sing in that chorus thing in 6th grade.” Konoha looked to Bokuto for an explanation; she should be out of the game by now.   
“I got sick that week and couldn't perform.” She explained nonchalantly, until Akaashi interjected and gave the real reason.  
“You faked being sick to your teacher and made your parents take you all the way to Chiba to visit the Disney Resort.”   
The game continued on steadily. “Never have I ever done something embarrassing in front of a guy I liked.” Sarukui mused with her soft, critterish voice. A wave of groans drifted through the girls, all grimacing and hanging their heads. The only ones safe were Daichi, Kuroo, Akaashi, and Shimizu. Nishinoya and Tanaka are now both out.  
“Never have I ever, confessed to a guy.” Bokuto received utterly baffled looks.  
“But you have a boyfriend…” Tanaka asked incredulously.   
“Yeah he confessed to me.” the only ones safe were Kuroo, Kenma, Akaashi, Komi, and Shimizu. Suddenly it became overwhelmingly obvious that one person in particular suspiciously still had all fingers standing and a knowing smirk plastered on her face. Using her free hand she stroked her fingers through Kenna’s long hair like she was a cat, rebelling in the fact that none of them can read her enough to say anything that'll get her out. Victory was in her grasp as several girls were on their last finger. Akaashi leaned over to Bokuto and whispered something in her ear, causing the other girl to twist her face in a pondering fashion and then a devilish grin. She spared a quick glance at Kuroo, who noticed, but her smirk didn't waver. As Bokuto whispered back into Akaashi’s ear the other girls leaned in, now growing anxious as to what the two owl captains had up their sleeves. The scheming nature of their exchange was nothing short of chilling, the soft whispers were just barely audible to the others but not comprehensible, like a secret language. Their eyes, round yet sharp and predatory, heavy lidded like a tired creature of the night, but ever so alert. Tension rose in the air when the two finished.  
“Guys I'm scared…” Noya commented in the dense silence.   
“So I've noticed that Pain in the Ass Kuroo-san hasn't put down a finger yet, and thought that was odd.   
“Yea, how come you're the only one with all your fingers still up? Are you just really boring or something underneath you whole cool facade?” Suga accused with her one finger still up and going strong.   
“It's because we've been asking the wrong questions, or rather using the wrong specifications.” Kuroo squinted her eyes at Akaashi, now wondering what that crafty setter was up to. Finally she took her turn in the most matter of fact voice possible. “Never have I ever gotten off to a Victoria’s Secret catalog.” Someone audibly screamed and as they gasped for breath and slammed their face on the floor they noticed it was Yaku, choking on how hard she was laughing. Her face was beet red, tears pouring out of her eyes as she absolutely hollered on the floor. Finally she stammered out a string of “oh my god”’s and “FUCKING hell” with a quick “I'm gonna pee!” Before bee lining out of the room and down the hall where they could still hear her wailing. Everyone else was completely stunned, eyes wide, jaws on the floor. Sugawara clutched her heart like a 20th century southern belle with a weak constitution, clutching her pearl necklace. After several more moments of silence Kuroo slowly lowered one finger and a sea of bright red spread rapidly across her face. She bit her lip and averted her gaze as everyone began whooping and hollering at the sudden plot thickening. Kuroo sent a betrayed glare towards Bokuto who responded by sticking out her tongue. It was now clear that Kuroo wasn't leaving thugs game without battle scars.  
“Okay you got Kuroo to lose a finger but at what cost? Now I'm out.” Komi flopped backwards and rested her head on her hands in defeat.   
“Never have I ever kissed a girl on purpose.” Tanaka stated and watched as Kuroo’s second finger went down.   
“Aww, now I'm out too!” Sugawara pouted and leaned her head on Daichi’s shoulder. Bokuto let her hand fall to the ground and stuck out her tongue. Shirofuku was on his last.   
“Why do I find it hard to believe that you've never kissed a girl on purpose?” Akaashi asked Tanaka with rising skepticism.   
“Well the one time it happened it was by accident, I was drunk and thought she was Shimizu-san...but then by the time I got my head in order she had left the party so I couldn't do it again.” She sounded remorseful, like that mystery girl at the party was the one that got away. “I never got her name…” she continued to mumble.  
“That was Chikara, Ryuu.” Nishinoya informed her matter of factly. Tanaka’s whole body whipped around to face Noya, struck with disbelief, making her charm bracelet violently rattle in the silence.   
“Wh-wha-” before Tanaka could get out whatever she was going to ask Noya enthusiastically took her turn.  
“Never have I ever gone shkinny dipping.” she lisped. Lev and Kenma were now out, Kuroo put down her third finger. Shirofuku, Akaashi, and Konoha are out as well. All that's left is Daichi, Kuroo, Asahi, Shimizu, Noya, and Saru.   
“Now I find that hard to believe!” Kuroo rested her chin in Kenma’s head, Nishinoya shrugged, making her charm bracelet jingle again and kept up her one finger.   
“I'm shurptised sho many of you guys have.” She replied.   
“Dare you to do it!” Lev called out and pointed at Noya challengingly.   
“Huh?”   
“Dare you to do to the pool and jump in naked!” She explained.   
“We aren't playing truth or dare jeez.” Kemna hissed.   
“I accept!” Noya jumped up with a determined glint in her eyes. “I won't lose to you cats!l she exclaimed before bolting out of the room. With only a moments hesitation Lev sprang up as well and followed Noya. Then the rest of the Nekoma girls and Karasuno simultaneously got up and ran after them prompting the Fukurodani group to get up as well and follow the action.   
By the time they all convened at the pool, Noya was already half naked and still stripping. All the girls gathered around her and watched as she took off every article of clothing, leaving her stark naked in front of everyone, save for her charm bracelet which she kept on. It hasn't even occurred to her that Shimizu and Shirofuku may have been in the group, luckily they stayed behind and decompressed from all the madness. Noya looked into the clear blue water of the pool. It rippled slightly with the slight breeze but the air was warm. “No turning back now!” Lev shouted at her before getting jabbed in the side to keep her voice down since they were now outside. Noya took a deep breath, and without thinking about it, about how cold the water would be, or the fact that she'd have to take another shower after this, she ran all but two steps and jumped in. The splash ignited a rush of squeals and scattering away from the pool as to not get wet. Upon realizing that she in fact did it, gleeful cheering erupted from the group of girls for Nishinoya’s bravery. They cheered and called her name, waiting for her to resurface. They waited. And waited...and waited. After what felt like entirely too long panic began to settle over the girls.   
“N-Noya-san…” Daichi called her. No answer. Not even a splash or sign she was moving or even breathing. “Nishinoya!” She yelled louder as the panic rose inside of her. Lev covered her mouth with both hands, dread etched across her face, her skin pale. Murmurs began to rise, the girls shifted around frantically, desperately trying to figure out what to do, but before any of them could move, Tanaka sprinted forward and jumped into the water in nothing but her bra and underwear. Everyone took that as a cue to come closer to the pool and watch for them, making sure they are able to resurface. A heavy tension hung over them, making them feel nauseous and lightheaded when Tanaka didn't resurface with Noya soon enough.   
“Look!” Saru pointed at the water, a dark form was quickly growing, rising to the surface when suddenly it breached. Tanaka took in a huge breath and with Noya in her arms, coughing up a lung, she swam over to the edge and helped Noya up. Daichi immediately took off her jacket and wrapped t around Noya, helping her sit up and cough up any water that got in her lungs. A collective sigh of relief washed over the lot.   
“What happened? Can you not swim, Noya?” Sugawara questioned her firmly but sympathetically. Noya shook her head.  
“I can swim…” she started and continued to catch her breath. “But my charm bracelet…” she held up her wrist to show the bracket missing a charm and having a broken hook. “It got caught on the drain somehow...and I couldn't get it off or break free.” She finished. This kind of bad luck was common for Nishinoya, as anyone on Karasuno knew. Asahi clutched at her heart and looked at Noya sympathetically, tears starting to form in her eyes.   
“Thank goodness you're alright.” They let her sit and catch her breath for a while longer before gathering her things and heading back into the building. Each team split off in either direction to their own rooms for the night, eager to get a good night's sleep after dealing with the fuckery and nonsense that transpired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused about the nature of Kuroo and Bokuto's relationship in this fic...you should be.


	10. The Start of Something Messy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa centric chapter. Surprise bitches! Bet you thought you'd seen the last of her!

The gymnasium occupied by the Seijoh girl’s volleyball team was as lively as ever. Gentle sunlight poured through the windows adding a refreshing glow to the otherwise artificial lighting of the gym. Sneakers squeaked, the sound of balls bouncing on the floor and blasting off the walls resounded throughout, wafting out past the double door entrance into the halls. Chatter and typical volleyball callouts accompanied the cacophony. Oikawa picked a ball from the basket, casually bouncing it as she waltzed over the back line, ready to practice some serves. The movements were like muscle memory for her, as easy as breathing. Her first serve smacked directly on the back line on the other side of the court, just barely making it inbounds. Noticing the beginning of a long serving session, Watari made her way over to the net.

“Hey, Oikawa-san, could I try receiving some of your serves for practice?” she asked with a gentle smile. Oikawa chuckled into her hand. It was so cute when the underclassmen acted all polite and docile like that. 

“Go right ahead, this is practice after all.” she answered and picked out another volleyball, setting up to serve. Since she had someone on the other end receiving she decided not to hold back on power for this one. The ball went up into the air, she took a running start, aiming her hand in line with the ball, and rocketed the ball over the net. It whistled as it zoomed to the other side like a missile, directly at Watari. The ball smacked against her forearms hard, leaving a rapidly reddening mark on them, before ricocheting out of bounds. 

“Dammit…” Watari cursed under her breath, shaking her arms of the stinging sensation. “One more!” she called out. Oikawa smirked, happy to oblige. However, before she could pick out another ball from the cart she noticed someone standing in the doorway of the gym. Her eyes widened and sparkled like stars, a wide grin spreading over her face as she abandoned her practice and skipped over to Akio-chan, standing solemnly at the door. She greeted him with a big kiss on his cheek, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and leaning so far onto him she could’ve knocked him on his back. She giggled and peppered his cheeks with little kisses, saying how happy she was to see him, how they haven’t had much time to spend together lately. That was when Akio grabbed Oikawa by the waist and detached her from his body, holding her at arm’s length. He held a very serious expression, avoiding eye contact. Oikawa sobered and tilted her head,  worried expression growing on her face.

“What’s wrong, Akio-chan?” she spoke softly and attempted to step closer to him only to be stopped, his eyes finally meeting hers with close knit brows. Oikawa could feel her heart rate pick up, the palms of her hands perspiring. A million different scenarios flashed through her head about what was causing Akio to act like this. 

“Oikawa…”he finally spoke, and Oikawa’s heart dropped. He hadn’t called her by her surname since they started dating, even before then. She wanted to respond but she couldn’t get her mouth to move, or her tongue to form words. She stood silently in front of Akio waiting for him to continue, agonizing over the wait, desperately needing to know what the problem was and how serious. Out of the millions of scenarios that flashed through her mind, not one of them was what Akio said to her next.

“I’m breaking up with you.” it was as if the sun itself hid away the moment those words left his lips, and a frigid breeze crept over the both of them. He held his gaze, eyes stern and unwavering. Oikawa searched his face for any sign of weakness, some semblance of uncertainty, or even hoping he was playing a cruel joke. The both of them stood silent, unmoving. Realizing he wasn’t getting anything out of Oikawa at the moment Akio took a breath and continued. “I’m sorry it had to be this way, but I think this is what’s best for both of us.” he explained, finding it harder and harder to keep eye contact. Oikawa’s eyes her blown wide, dark and void of the sparkle they had a minute ago. Her skin went pale, white knuckles clutching at the hem of her shirt to keep from digging her nails into her skin. 

“Why…” she breathed out. Akio’s heart stopped momentarily, a cold sweat building on his forehead as he tried to keep his composure in the face of someone like Oikawa Tooru. “Why would you say that? What do you mean “best for both of us”, Akio-chan?” her voice was low and grave. Akio couldn’t handle her glare and finally turned away. If he stayed any longer she would surely frighten him into taking back what he said.

“Volleyball is your one and only true love, Oikawa. It’d be best if I didn’t get in the way of that. See you around.” without giving her a chance to open her mouth again he quickly walked off, taking the first turn available to be out of sight and range as soon as possible. Oikawa stood stone still in the hallway, eyes unfocused now that Akio had disappeared, her hands trembling violently, ever her teeth were chattering like she was in a freezer. She turned on her heel, shaking her hands of the feeling, taking deep, however rapid breaths. The once beautiful and lively bright light of the gymnasium now was blinding  and made Oikawa physically nauseous. Through her blurred vision she made her way back to the cart of volleyballs and picked on up. In her peripherals she saw several team members giving her shocked and concerned looks. Their chatter was muted murmurs in Oikawa’s ears, avoiding anyone’s touch, making her way to the back line of the court. The ball went up, she took her usual long, jogging steps and jumped to meet the ball. With every ounce of strength she had in her body she propelled the ball over the net. It hit the wall with such power and speed that the reverb physically shook the lights in the ceiling; several people had to cover their ears. The sonic boom that it left in its path made the net blow like a scarf on a windy day. The gym fell silent for all of five seconds before another sound caused hearts to skip beats. A loud, piercing cry of agony from the backline of the court. Oikawa collapsed onto the floor in a ball of screams and sobs, pulling at her hair and messing it up from its usual perfection, her nails digging into her scalp. Iwaizumi rushed over and tried to stabilize Oikawa, pulling into her arms and holding her tightly, mostly to help her calm down, partly to muffle her ear bleeding screams. Oikawa wouldn’t stand up when Iwaizumi tried, so she had to be carried. Her wails could be heard all the way outside of the building as Iwaizumi took her to the clubroom. The gym was silent once more. No one moved, their faces frozen with shock and horror. 

“We should continue with practice.” Hanamaki spoke up, breaking everyone from their trance. She was met with questionable stares as the girls hesitated to move. “Iwaizumi-san will take care of her for now. We aren’t helping by standing around.” In the absence of the captain and vice captain it was up to the remaining third years to take charge. Hanamaki took over Iwaizumi’s position in helping Kunimi with spiking, Matsukawa on the other side of the net with Kindaichi blocking. The rest went back to their previous activities before the outburst albeit with less enthusiasm. The gym seemed much quieter, the heavy tension never leaving until they left the gymnasium. 

The Oikawa residence was heavy with the same tension that weighed down the gym the previous day. No matter how much warm light filtered in through open blinds and windows, there was still a looming darkness that clung to the walls. Oikawa Himeji hummed softly to herself in the kitchen as she stirred a pot of soup that was just finished cooking. Turning off the burner she glided to the cupboards and acquired a soup bowl and a tea cup. The tea had been done for several minutes. She poured the cup, like muscle memory reached over to another cupboard and placed a small jar of honey beside the tea on a tray before ladling the soup into the bowl, placing that on the tray as well. We moved carefully and silently out of the kitchen, stepping lightly up the stairs like a ghost and made her way to her youngest daughter’s room. She sighed thinking about how Tooru was probably bundled in blankets, not moving an inch, wallowing in misery all alone. A lump formed in Himeji’s throat that she had to swallow down in order to call out her daughter’s name. 

“Tooru, honey, are you awake?” she tried not to be too loud. From the outside of the door she could hear blankets shifting and a soft sniffle.

“Mmhm.” taking that as an okay to enter, Himeji shifted the tray to be carried with one arm so she could open the door. The curtains in Tooru’s room were drawn closed making the room looks dark and feel cold. School clothes were strewn about on the floor carelessly, contrary to how they were usually placed neatly on hangers or placed in a hamper to be washed. Her school bag was unopened, as was her volleyball bag. Tooru sniffled and hiccupped from under her thick covers, peeking out only a little to see her mother’s worried and heartbroken face. Himeji shook her head at the red puffiness of her daughter’s tear filled eyes, kneeling down beside her bed she placed the tray on the nightstand and soothingly ran her fingers through Tooru’s hair. It was tangled and messy from being in bed for so long. Brushing her bangs out of the way Himeji gasped when she saw a big, red knot on Tooru’s forehead, now a very noticeable bruise. She gently rubbed her thumb over it but didn’t have to wonder where it came from. On the wall Tooru’s bed was pushed up against was a deep, cracked dent. A couple tiny blood droplets had dried on the plaster. 

“I’m sorry…” Tooru breathed out, voice raspy and small. Fresh tears formed in her eyes once again and spilled out onto her cheeks. Himeji wiped them away and peppered kisses over Tooru’s forehead and cheeks, finding her hand and squeezing it in hers affectionately. 

“If you need anything at all I’m right downstairs, sweetie. Please don’t hesitate to call for anything, even if it’s small.” Himeji reassured her, giving her hand one last squeeze before getting up and leaving her room. As soon as she got to the stairs the doorbell rang. She hurried to the door as to not keep the guest waiting and took a quick peek outside. It was Iwaizumi still in her school uniform and looking quite distressed. Himeji wasted no time letting her in and allowing her access to Tooru’s room. Iwaizumi bowed, gave the obligatory, “Sorry for the intrusion”, and jogged upstairs. Himeji felt like she could at last breathe easier knowing Iwaizumi was there to comfort her daughter in this trying time. 

“I just saw Iwaizumi-chan run in here. Is she still moping?” Oikawa Gou slid off his shoes and dropped his briefcase on the floor as he quietly entered the house. 

“Our little girl is heartbroken, dear. I just can’t stand to see her so upset.” Himeji covered her mouth daintily and leaned onto Gou’s shoulder. He gracefully wrapped his arm around her, holding her tight.

“Unfortunately, I can’t sue the boy…” Gou thought outloud receiving a confused glance from Himeji. He chuckled. “Maybe I’ll have him assassinated!” he joked, laughing harder now.

“Don’t joke about this! This is one of the worst things that’s happened in Tooru’s life, she’s only 18, Gou, have some more sympathy!” Himeji scolded him, hands on her hips. 

“Of course, I know that. But it’s important for her to know that that little punk isn’t worth all these tears. Anyone who dumps our daughter so carelessly like that is nothing more than a foolish animal.” Gou made his way to the kitchen, Himeji following close behind. “And I’ll be seeing to it that Akio-kun’s father, Mr.Takamine I believe, has a hard time getting his worker comp for that slip and fall.” he chuckled to himself again, but this time he was dead serious. Himeji could tell and went about her business preparing dinner for herself and Gou, a little extra too incase Iwaizumi stays and gets hungry. 

The halls of Aoba Johsai were abuzz with life as usual. Casual chatter filled the air as students made their way to homeroom before the bell rang. Class 6 settled themselves easily as their teacher entered. They stood to bow and took their seats once more so that Hashimoto sensei could take attendance.

“Asano-san.” he called out.

“Here!” came the reply.

“Ashikaga-san.”

“Here!”

“Enomoto-san.”

“Present!”

“Fujimori-san.”

“Here.”

“Fukuhara-san”

“Oh, uh here!”

He continued to call out names one by one, each students acknowledging their presence. 

“Oikawa-san.” no answer. Hashimoto sensei looked up from his roster for the first time during homeroom today and surveyed the classroom. The seat that Oikawa would boisterously occupy was empty. However, he didn’t find it odd that she was late. It didn’t happen all the time but it isn’t as if she had a perfect attendance record. Since her mother had called and said she was taking a sick day yesterday he simply put an ‘x’ by her name signifying that she was absent. 

“Sorry I’m late, Hashi sensei~!” The doors to the classroom loudly flew open and in bounced Oikawa surrounded by an aura of bliss and tranquility. Hashimoto sensei grumbled and corrected his roster to say that she was simply late. Oikawa took her seat and silently relished in the many looks from her classmates at her appearance.

“The only announcement for today is that the downstairs East wing men’s restroom is being renovated, so please take that into consideration during your day. You may now talk quietly amongst yourselves until homeroom is over.” Hashimoto sensei closed his folder and took a seat at the teacher’s desk only to open another folder sna begin doing work, ignoring the students. 

“Oikawa-san, are you okay? You look so disheveled.” A girl who sat behind Oikawa whispered, looking worried.

“Yea, you look like you just woke up and didn’t have time to get dressed properly.” A girl on her right pointed out, flipping her long slick braid over her shoulder. 

“Well, let’s just say I really  _ didn’t  _ have time to get dressed properly, but it’s not because I just woke up.” Oikawa ran her fingers through her hair to tame her curls a bit and straighten her ribbon. Fujimori, who sat to Oikawa’s left ogled not so subtly at Oikawa’s chest, the top three or four buttons to her blouse undone, her tie hanging loosely over her cleavage. Oikawa side eyed him, a devilish smirk creeping on her lips. Snapping out of his trance, Fujimori averted her eyes, but couldn’t help but look again at the sultry way Oikawa was eyeing him. Her hair wasn’t it’s usual prim and proper, perfect curls; they were messy and wild, not in a bad way though. Her lips looked red and plump like she’d been biting them, or someone else had been. Her makeup was still perfectly in place, not a smudge to be seen, but a dark purple bruise sat plainly under her jaw, another lighter one just above her collarbone. Her blouse was wrinkled and untucked from her waistband, her skirt hiked up much farther than should be appropriate. She didn’t bother crossing her legs like she usually did, instead hooking her ankles together but keeping her knees apart. A ferocious wave of heat washed over Fujimori causing his cheeks and ears to glow red. The heat filled his face and upper body but also ran down below. He kept his legs pressed together and tried not to think of Oikawa’s cleavage on full display right next to him, or the way he mussed up hair and pleasure drunk expression screamed “sex”, or the sweet aroma of her perfume wafting in his direction. Oikawa flipped her hair and began texting Iwaizumi about lunch plans on her phone, still subtly sending Fujimori signals by gently brushing her hand over her exposed thighs and leaning back to further expose her breasts. Asano, the girl on her right rolled her eyes at the obvious attention seeking display. As if Oikawa cared. 


End file.
